SOLDIER
by Battle Avatar
Summary: We were SOLDIERS. We are the Defendants, the Judges, The Executioners. Now we will repair the blight that we infected into this planet. If you are not against our cause, and you don't get in our way then you have nothing to fear. If you are either,you die
1. SOLDIER: Blood Bound

(Fixed the lack of horizontal rulers. I inserted them in Officeorg but I did not realize they were not appearing on the site.)

**Chapter 5: Six Degrees Of Separation  
**

* * *

****_**S.O.L.D.I.E.R**_

BLOOD BOUND

I

In a silent forsaken place of the earth where the land is dead of any vegetation and the sun beats down on the earth relentlessly. The only living thing that is of the human sort is a single man.

His beast of a motor bike hums to a halt. Before he dismounts the metal beast he stares down at the land stretching below the hill.

He takes a portable camera from a pouch strapped to the side of his bike and aims it at the landscape with one eye looking through the viewing lens. With a mechanical snapping sound he knows the image was captured. Not long after this is a cloudy image slid out from a slot at the bottom of the camera. He takes it and waves it about giving it time for the image to cure into the exact replica of what he stares at scrutinizing still. When the man holds up the image he sees the same meadow that lies before him now which lifts something inside his person. It gives him a sense of relief which he cherishes no matter how momentary the feeling is. He tucks the image away into a buttoned up pouch that is slung around his shoulder gently before a sound originating from his right pocket steals his attention.

A cellular phone begins to chime and vibrate suddenly though he refuses to answer. He takes in the scenery of the wild vegetation before him allowing the phone to take a message before giving the call any more attention.

A mechanical female voice chimes, "_You have voice mail."_

With a few key strokes of the mobile phones buttons he playback the message.

"_Cloud... This is Tifa if you don't recognize my voice. I know you're busy being alone and-... I'm sorry I didn't mean. Just there is a man here looking for you. I told him that you would be back tomorrow but he said he would wait outside for you. There's something different about him Cloud. Please get here a soon as you can. And.. Well, Um Cloud I thi-"_

The phone beeps again notifying him that it took the liberty to cut the woman's message short since she talked longer than it was willing to record for. He has had numerous messages from her the past four weeks. None he ever replied too for the reason that he believes she's been with a man of late. Despite her being nothing more than a friend he still did not feel like being around even more so when finding this out.

With a sudden roaring outburst the metal beast awakens again with all pistons fired up. Cloud does a complete 360 degree that kicks up a impressive cloud of dust before bursting towards a small blotch in the distance that would be the metropolis of Edge where he will find Tifa.

* * *

The city bustles with activity as the daily life of a society built of men and women who want only a better life than the previous years have given them. Rusted cars drive between roads flanked with towering gray buildings. The aching creaks of construction to expand on this metropolis can be heard in the faint distance and world weary people walk to and fro all in a hurry to go no where.

In this thriving society a quaint two story structure stands as a home for its inhabitants and a bar known to be the home for a business known as the strife delivery service. A young man willing to make the more dangerous deliveries that standard ones would not even consider.

The owner of the bar, a woman with long dark hair, a elegant face and shapely body that does more than it's share of attracting patrons. With her is a young boy and together they go about trying to live about their lives as normally as possible like so many others. Burying so much pain like so many others beneath weary smiles.

"Denzel I don't have time to make sure you finish your work. I have to work so stop putting it off and go back into your room and finish that school work."

The woman scolds as a mother would scold her child. The boy rebelliously lets out a heavy sigh and drags himself heavily back upstairs.

"I'm sorry sir. How can I help you? Do you need to schedule a delivery? this week we are having a special-" She stops once she notices that the man she is speaking to seems to have his attention divided between the business at hand and to a shady man outside.

"You know maybe another time. I have to go."

The would be customer turns his back on her and walks out while avoiding a tall figure who has stood outside her business the past four hours or so. This is the last straw for Tifa. He has disrupted her day far to much already.

She storms outside furiously and burns a hostile stare into her trespasser. He is a tall one. A little over six feet if she is to guess. He wears a tattered brown cloak with odd protrusions lumping from under it. The cloak looks as if it could have once of been some type of cover at one time that was torn and made into what it is now. The hood covers his head and blacks out his face in an eery fashion partially due to the dreary over cast they are having today.

"You need to go. You can't stand outside like this all day. You scare my customers and it's creepy. Cloud is not here so come back tomorrow!"

The cloaked man is slow to respond to her orders but does answer eventually in a low and airy voice.

"Who are you to Cloud? A girlfriend? Or maybe by some chance his wife, a mistress even? No I doubt that. Cloud is not the type. If you are not someone who he is responsible for then you have no right asking what I want with Cloud do you?"

She is taken back by how he responds not expecting anything so blunt. She starts to wonder even more so what his intentions might be or if he means Cloud harm of any sort. She can not help worry about him still even despite what is between them as of now.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave right now."

"No. I can not do as you ask."

A tense silence passes which even bypasses and onlookers seem to pick on. She didn't ask for this but she is being given little choice now. The sun is covered with a thicket of dark clouds and the temperature drops dramatically as if the weather was in tune with the situation.

Tifa strikes the man in the face with a swift jab. Though his head flings to the side because of her fist she seems to be the one that blunted most of the pain. By flicking her wrist and rubbing the raw knuckles she manages to to ease the pain. At one time her knuckles would have been un-phased by such things but times change.

She advances on him a second time. Instead of an attack she tares the hood that he hides his form from view so she might have an understanding what she is against.

The man looks directly at her unflinching at being revealed. A black crimson head with firey red dread locks that resemble flames and a grinning set of long barred teeth in his mouth. The eyes are the most disturbing part of this creature now that she notices bright yellow pupils that burn in the sockets and pitch black whites.

It removes the rest of the cloak to reveal blood red full bodied modern armor encases his body totally.

Tifa studies the man to attempt to discern if it is indeed a man in some type of armor or some kind of creature inside some kind of man like form.

"What you expected?" He asks with a wide deivious grin.

"No." She responds while sinking into a comfortable martial arts stance.

Tifa makes three attempts to have her fists make contact but each consecutive strike is deflected with his own hand movements with too much ease. On her seventh strike which she does not hold back on in terms of speed he barely manages to intercept with his palm.

"You fight well." Tifa's opponent compliments while gripping her fist in his own cold clawed hands that prick her skin slightly.

She spins to try a round housed kick to his temple but it is avoided entirely. Within the split second she looses visibility of him he disappears.

Tifa spins in place nervously. It is quickly becoming painfully obvious that she is far outclassed in this fight which puts her on edge.

"I mean you no harm."

"Then why don't you leave?" She retorts with a strong feeling of anger in her tone.

"I can not." Still he remains calm.

Tifa lunges for him with a powerful leap forward and grabs a handful of the flaming hair. Tifa shoves one knee into his forehead as she spins in a aerial summer sault then kicks with both feet into his chest before landing. Tifa studiously watches him fall back into a brick wall. He has let his guard down she determines so she follows in pursuit.

A strike with all the speed and power her body can manage produces only a fist indentation into the side of a brick building.

Tifa watches helplessly now that the man fell below her fist. All she can do is brace for the inevitable. It feels as if a train is being shoved into her when he rams her with his shoulder and bulk between her Diaphragm. Tifa's feet launch from the ground un-volunteering in such a fashion she feels like a rag doll while her body flails about five times her height from the ground and at least twelve back wards till falling helplessly onto the hood of a parked vehicle.

Tifa cringes as she sits up on the hood. The man stomps and jerks his body into a stiff posture that has a layer of dust rise off his armor. "Woman I think of myself to be fair but if you continue to attack me I will have to subdue you."

"Tifa!" Densiel yelps.

She looks up at the boy watching from the door way "Go back inside!" She screams.

A sound that is faint at first but quickly increases into a roaring engine that blazes to a halt. It forces the man to back away or be hit by the speeding vehicle when it threatens to run him over.

"Whats going on?" The soft spoken blond asks as he dismounts his steel steed known as "Fenrir".

Tifa accepts clouds helping hand by ceasing his extended hand when offered. She is pulled up up from the car hood then turns to face her would be rescuer.

"Is someone nearly getting killed what it takes to get you to visit every now and then Cloud?"

Cloud does not respond to her sarcasim. In-fact that same line is what started a blazing argument between them and had him ride off again.

"Are you always this heroic?"

Cloud looking very unamused by the question turns to the owner of the pronunciation voice and scales whatever it is that stands before him crucially.

"What do you want?"

"I came to warn you of someone who is out to kill all that are like you and me."

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"In short. Yes."

Cloud nods and draws a over sized single edged sword that resembles a giant crude butcher knife. He dashes forward with sword held ready in hand. The massive power of his swing that is intended to land strait into the intruders crown is caught between two palms pressing on either side of the flats on the blade a breath before his skull would have been wedged in half.

"You're quick." Says Cloud

Cloud pressures to free the blade from his hold but finds his opponent difficult to over power in strength. Cloud detaches the blade's lock as the weapon is comprised of many smaller blades and Cloud can pull a single smaller weapon from the great sword. Cloud's opponent draws the remainder of his sword into his own hand and they Both back away from one another mutually to leave a cautious amount of space between them both.

"Cloud!"

Tifa hurries forward to assist him now that question who is the stronger fighter between Cloud and the unwelcomed visitor is uncertain. Her help is refused almost angrily by Cloud with a simple hand gesture.

"I always told you that a man should be proficient in his hands first and a tool second. I have the bigger stick now."

Clouds expression tenses at the words but strangely he lets down his guard simultaneously.

"Baldur." He says with a acidic hiss.

"I was not going to harm the Woman Cloud. Though she is quiet resilient as she is strong."

The other man Cloud identified as Baldur throws the second half of the blade back to him and Cloud catches it in mid twirl.

"If that is all you wanted to say," Cloud snaps the two parts of the blade together then slides it back into the primitive leather straps at his back. "Then thanks. I'll watch my back."

At that Cloud grabs a hold of the Fenrir to walk it into the garage at the side of Tifa's bar.

Tifa looks back at this man named Baldur and watches him as he removes the thing she mistook as his actual head.

She takes a gasp of air once she sees the face of the man underneath. She recognizes him from someone long ago. His short crop cut hazel hair, sharp hard eyes, the long tight handsome face. The hair at the bottom of his chin is new to her though.

She rarely saw him at their village since he was always away by the time she came of age. Though she believes that this man is Clouds elder brother.

"And it is very nice to see you again Tifa. I apologies if I hurt you."

* * *

Chapter 2: Comming soon

_The Executioners_

_"To purge this world of our own kind and their offspring is not a choice. It's duty."_


	2. SOLDIER: The Executioners Part 1

**SOLDIER: The Executioners Part 1**

* * *

The Executioners

II

"So. Baldur," Tifa approaches the man with a dubious mannerism while presenting the man a drink he requested when she offered if he was thirsty. Politely Baldur accepts the drink with a charming smile and a slight bow of the head. "You're Clouds brother. Am I right?"

Before the formidable man can respond Cloud strides into the quaint dinning room room with Denzel close behind.

"Appreciated." Is what Baldur says before taking his first sip of the hot beverage. "And yes I am Clouds older brother. You must be the girl Cloud was always spending his time with."Cloud and Tifa look to each other with a tension that Baldur recognizes. Baldur hides behind his cup of tea and casually surveys what body language the two communicate. It tells him he is the only thing causing them to be civil with on another at the moment.

"Tifa. How about you and Denzel go bring something back for dinner tonight." Cloud states as more of a request than a suggestion.

Tifa agrees without words. She smiles at Denzel telling him to go get ready.

"You know a woman named Kantana. She owns a restaurant. Would you please go by there and check on her for me please."

"How-"

"An old friend of mine. She wanted to settle down and I owed her a great deal so I suggested she come to this area and asked Cloud to check in on her from time to time."

Tifa pauses for a second while trying to process the oddity of this entire situation. She soon puts any attempt to rationalize the ordeal on pause and shuts the door to leave the two brothers.

"Is that your family Cloud?"

Cloud takes to the corner of the room. With his back against the wall, his arms crossed, eyes focused on the floor he answers. "No. Denzel's parents died when meteor struck the planet. Tifa looks after him. She lets me stay here and takes the calls for my delivery business. I'm about to close it down though. Too much effort with little pay off." Cloud takes a breath, "Baldur I know you didn't come here just to catch up. What do you want?"

"Do not make it sound so one sided." As his brother walks to the double paned window of the second story dinning room he continues to explain, "There are a group ex Soldiers who believe they are purging the world for the better by killing everyone who has been injected with Jenova cells. I didn't think they would ever find out about you since you were never officially a member of Soldier but I underestimated how far their reach has become. They are on their way Cloud."

"How does it help you to warn me?"

"What a cynical man you have become. We share the same father and that is reason enough Cloud. I am not here to entertain your games of self pity." Baldur explains with resent in his voice.

Cloud scoffs. He and Baldur have never gotten along but then again they rarely speak. Cloud did not even retain any memories of him before Baldur had tracked him down some years ago. Cloud looks up at Baldur to only see his figure with arms crossed and starring out the window at the city scene in all it's glory. "You never cared about anyone else but your self. You have another reason for being here and I have fought more Battles than I can keep track of without your help. I didn't need your warning. I didn't need you then and I don't need you now."

"You don't need anyone I understand your complex Cloud but I don't care how you feel towards me. I do need your help but you also need mine." Baldur turns himself to face Cloud and meets him eye to eye, "I do not claim to know the struggles you have been in these pass years or the experiences that make you what you are before me. They will find you and tell you who they are. After explaining themselves to you they will ask you to join them. If you say no they will execute you in-front of the woman and the boy. If the woman tries to stop them or the boy they will be murdered as well" Baldur stares at his brother long after Cloud breaks eye contact.

As if admitting defeat Cloud unfolds his arms. "What is it you're wanting me to do."

"Firstly you and I must survive the night. Ready your self little brother."

* * *

Deep labored breaths are the only sounds in a small unlit room. The lamp on the nightstand is knocked over and the bulb shatters across the hard wood floor.

A man lies panicked while sprawled over an unmade queen sized bed as another man paces to the other side of the room. His eyes pierce through the looming darkness in the chambers that focus at a photo on the night stand. He walks to it; picking it up to observe the photo curiously.

"Man was not meant to be alone. It's true since most of us go on to marry and have children." The crimson warrior taps the glass of the picture frame and places it back down gently.

"The others are waiting for your word to move in on the second bastards. Not that I have to remind you but we need to be quick about this." A dark skinned man suited in a black vest reminds his accomplice firmly.

"You know that saying that the strong are the ones who make what is right? It's very is very true you know. Unfortunately of course. And I'm truly genuinely sorry that I have no time to try and convince you that I am in the right without using my superior strength to bend you. Or break you really. What I do is for the future generations of this planet and so there are only two types of people on this world that I care about. Those who are with me, and those who are against me. Those who are against me I will kill because I have no time to waste. So this time answer me truthfully if you want to continue to care for your wife and children. Where is your Delivery boy's place of operation."

The crimson clad man grins behind a mask of darkness at how trivial he makes his mission sound. What he does is for the survival of the entire human race. It is a shame how he will be remembered as a villain.

"I-it's just across - down... Just off twenty second- I mean twenty third! You'll find it there. It's only a few minutes away Just stop, please. I don't care what you do any-."

"Shut up."

The man picks up a snippet of paper with "Strife's delivery service" written above a set of digits. He picks up the phone at the night stand and dials the set of numbers.

It starts to ring...

"Nope. You gotta talk to Tifa she takes all his calls. Cloud don't like answering the phone. Tifa told me she was goin' to get some food from Sakura express so she'll be back in like in like thirty minutes."

"_Is Tifa Cloud's spouse?"_

"Huh? Hehehe! Well lets just say not yet. I mean I think it would be cool if they got married or something. But they prob won't cause Tifa's seeing this other guy now... And Cloud's all weird about it even though-"

"Yuffie!" Cloud barks when he catches the overactive girl on the phone with the cord twirled around her finger as if she was talking to an old friend. "Who are you talking to?"

"Huh? Oh. I don't know who I'm talking to. Some guy. Who's that Cloud?" Yuffie nods her head in Baldur's direction, "Oh my god what's wrong with your eyes!"

"Yuffie! Stop talking!" Cloud commands as Baldur eases the phone from her hands and listens without speaking. Yuffie shows her disapproval when the phone is taken from her by the stranger with a childish scoff and watching Cloud as if expecting him to do something about the injustice committed against her.

After a moment of no response a man speaks through the receiver. "_Are you still there girl?" _

Immediately after hearing the mans voice Baldur hangs up the phone. "I recognize the voice. We need to assume they will be here any moment. And because of the strange rantings of your friend here they know far more than they should about our situation."

"Who'll be here soon?" Yuffie asks curiously while still being oblivious to the damage she has just caused. Neither of the two men pay much attention to the child like Wutineese girl though.

"How strong are these guys Alex?"

Baldur rubs the hair at the bottom of his chin as he tries to accurately respond to Clouds question. The armored warrior answers in a matter of factual mannerism.

"Their are six of them that are considered the patriarchs of their unit. I think it is not a very big exaggeration to assume they are some of the most talented killers and fighters in the world at this time. We can not take them all at once if that is your thought. Any one of them in any number is a threat to our lively hood. We must avoid them for now. Call the woman. Tell her stay put. They will send someone after her as well to ensure your coroporation."

Cloud nods and reaches for his cell phone.

"Hey! Come on tell me who that was!" Yuffie begs.

"Yuffie not right now. You should leave."

"No way. Something fun is about to happen."

* * *

On the corner of a busy street is a small res-truant favored by many of the working class of the city. It is also a place Tifa frequents occasionally. Denzel holds the door open for her as she enters. Since the problems with her and Cloud he has been doing small things such as holding the door open. He tries at least which is something Tifa appreciates.

They enter a quaint place void of customers at the moment. A very clean place though with Wutai ornaments of various sorts including a magnificent Wutai blade that is displayed on the wall behind the counter.

A Wutaineese woman with shoulder length dark hair emerges from the behind the counter of the restaurant with a passive smile that seems content in almost every way. She balances a pile of dishes in both arms while gracefully side steps something small hidden behind the counter while singing.

"Loving you forever, Utsukushiku kagayaku." As Kantana finishes a smaller voice picks up from where she leaves off

The tiny voice carries on, "I've got you, you got me Yorisotte." A giggle follows shortly after the verse and then shortly after the woman's matured voice in combination with the small combine, "Sono hoshi no hate made doko made mo _**together**_ yaaaaasaaaaashiiiiku aaaaaoooookuuuuuu."

Her voice is angelic almost. Tifa often wonders if she may have been a professional singer sometime in the past.

Kantana sets the set of dishes down and snatches something up from the ground. She places a young girl onto the counter top to stop from having to almost trip over her while working. Kantana smiles, brushes her finger between the ridge of the child's nose then begins to go back to her work before noticing Tifa.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"The cat dragged in? We don't have a cat. Do we?" The child inquires.

"No we don't. It's a metaphor honey. Remember?"

"Ooooh..."

Kantana redirects her attention back to Tifa with one hand on her hip, "How are you Tifa?"

Tifa refers this place to her own customers to try and help Kantana's res-truant. They were instant friends after their first meeting when she came by to discuss some type of business arrangement with Cloud. A dear woman but can be very harsh at times and short tempered.

"Busy. As usual. And you?"

"Slow day. Just a few orders to fill before the day is done. And you little man?"

"Good." Denzel answers with enthusiasm.

"Excellent. So Tifa did you just come to talk to lil' ol' me or did you want something to eat?"

"Came here for some of your famous Wutai food of course. The usual. Except quadruple it."

"Ooh my. I wasn't aware you had a usual at this point." She jots down the list on a slip of paper, tears it then yells out for Sergei. The blond disgruntle cook emerges from the back and takes the piece of paper before returning to his work in the back.

"What gives. Is Cloud back?"

"Yes. Only because it was an emergency though..." Her voice trails off towards the end of her words. Their friendship has not been very solid recently and the fact has eaten at her constantly.

Kantana can not help but frown at Tifa's dilemma. As she carries conversation the woman scrambles about packing dishes Sergei brings out. On her way to turning back around her work area she scolds her children Kim and Ryu who begin to argue amongst each other in the corner in Wutineese.

Tifa can't help but smile. Such a no-nonsense yet loving woman.

She has two children, twins. One boy, one girl who have become humbled after a short lecture from their mother. Tifa waves to the two children but they seem to preoccupied with Denzel to notice anything else now.

"Kim and Ryu seem to be doing well. I'll bring Denzel by for their birthday next week. How old do they turn?"

"Eight. Eight years old..." Kantana pauses and watch her children play while reliving some private memory, "Tifa. I don't know what happened between you and Cloud exactly but you love him. Despite whatever it is you did to make Cloud so angry with you just let him know how you feel.

Tifa stares at Kantana in a trance like state, turning her words in her own head. An all to old frustration starts to simmer from within her when she tries a pair of scenarios involving Kantana's advice and neither end well especially now. Tifa takes a deep breath then changes subjects.

"A man... He asked me to come by here and check on you."

Kantana jerks her head in Tifa's direction, "Who?" She asks with a sense of urgency.

Tifa opens her mouth to answer but is cut short by the unique rhythmic ring that her phone makes when Cloud calls. She smiles politely as a way to excuse herself before answering her phone. Kantana raises a hand as if to urge her to answer her question first.

"Yes? Why?" There is a short pause, "Cloud what's this about?" Tifa's face tightens up and she shakes her head looking as if she is confused about something. "We're at Kantana's sh-. I don'- Will you just let me finish. No. Fine. Okay." Tifa flips her phone shut and sighs heavily.

"Something wrong Tifa?"

"I don't know. If it's not one thing it's another you know? Cloud asked us to stay here and wait for him."

"Us? What is this?" Kantana narrows her eyes onto Tifa with a icy stare, "The man that asked you to come here. Who is he Tifa?"

"He said he wa-"

As if some higher power was determined to not have her question answered the glass door to the restaurant swings open. The downpour that has begun outside pours in some as a hooded man in a earth toned cloak strides in. He smiles at the women with almost too politely for anyone to be from this city.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We are closed.." Kantana lies.

"I'm waiting on someone and just wanted to get out of the rain. You wouldn't force me to wait in that storm would you?"

Tifa and Kantana pass each other looks. Something is bothering Kantana and it is starting to make Tifa feel uneasy now. She balls her fist to ready her self for her second brawl of the day.

The man smiles warmly as he watches the two children interact with each other on one of the many cushioned stalls that line the dinner. Denzel has become a source of amusement for the two younger children as he makes a series of goofy faces completely oblivious to the man who has just entered.

As the man watches the children he toys with a coin that he twirls between his fingers until the kids take an interest in his simple trick. The cloaked man grasps the coin then open his palms to reveal that the coin has disappeared from sight.

Naturally this creates a curiosity that the children can not ignore.

"How did you do that?"

The eldest of Kantana's twins asks as he makes his way boldly to were the man sits.

"Stay away from him Ryu." Kantana snaps.

"Nervous. Why? You have nothing to fear from me." He places his palm onto the counter and removes it to reveal the coin again, "A cup of tea please. Now Ryu isn't it? Well Ryu you seem to be rather special. Your eyes are very vivid. Almost as if they glow?"

The boy merely nods and answers rigidly as if quoting some text book answer, "Because I have Mako inside my body."

"Oh my... Someone has been educating you haven't they? From the Jenova cells I feel swirling inside along with those mako eyes I'm guessing one of your parents is a Soldier who had Jenova cells them selves? Or maybe both parents had jenova cells even?"

Tifa watches Kantana's face pale which confirms her fear that something is terribly wrong with their hooded visitor.

"Jenova?" The boy answers with a sour look to him.

Even Denzel feels as if something is wrong. The boy takes a cautious step back. He tries to pull Ryu back with him but the stubborn child shrugs him off.

"Hey, I am thinking all of you should go help Miss Uesigi in the back now" Tifa casually suggests in an attempt to try and seem casual.

The boy shakes his head and returns his stare back at the hooded man "No. I think I want to hear what he has to say."

"Ryu! You take your sister and get in the back now." Kantana hisses, "You too Denzel. Go."

"Okay, okay... Geez." Ryu sighs.

Denzel taking the elect of being the oldest of the three follows behind the other two younger children.

"I'm not scaring you ladies am I?" The hooded man pulls off his hood to reveal his illuminate bright green eyes and short hazel hair, "You have nothing to fear from me as long as you are not against me, or try to stop me. Let me begin by explaining. "To purge this world of our own kind and their offspring is not a choice. It's duty."

"Touch my children and I'll take your head." Kantana retorts.

"A mother's love. And we are not unreasonable we can come to an agreement that suits us-."

"I know you're ways. Ya' not going to put a hand on the kids. Didn't watch them grow from babies till now to have you take them away only to carry on your sick holy mission." Sergei, a blonde man of average height emerges from the back room. He removes his apron and puts himself in-front of the man.

"Sergei. You always annoyed me. Your death is long over do for betraying us like you did. Come, lets make things right."

In the blink of an eye both men are tangled in a flurry of blows. The passive and tender Sergei she never imagined could move so quickly. Watching the two fight is both amazing and frightful for the reason that both women have come to the conclusion either can over power him and nor can Sergei.

Sergei is caught by the back of the skull then has it shoved into one of the diners larger tables which snaps in two. From the cloaks sleeve a blade ejects when Sergei picks himself up and turns around. It then retracts back from out of view just as quickly as it was exposed.

Sergei wobbles in place. He lowers his eyes onto this torso, places a palm at his side then removes it to see unusually dark blood. The hooded warrior circles around Sergei as he struggles to take but a few steps towards Kantana before falling to his knees.

"Last words Sergei."

A hand rests on Sergei's shoulder, "I- You- Kantana I always loved you. I wi- Wish only if it was all different. Me, you, kids..." He starts to fall over but is held steady again by the cloaked man who threateningly hovers above him able to end his life at any one moment he chooses now.

"I'm sorry Sergei. You should of led a much different life. Sleep well." Kantana watches as a blade ejects once again in a place between his shoulder and neck. His face freezes with a smile, then his body topples over without life."

"I would rather that be the last life taken here tonight. Though ultimately the choice is yours. As I said we are reasonable."

* * *

The Executioners Part 2:

"_CLOUD RUN! They're going to kill you!"_

"_Let Yuffie go. This isn't about her..."_


	3. SOLDIER: The Executioners Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Executioners Part 2**

* * *

The Executioners

III

The steel monster known as Fenrir blazes through a tight alley and bursts recklessly through a barricade of trash cans that litters the street with filth before two men .

Cloud halts the bike to a stop, kicks the stand then swings a leg over to dismount.

"This is where-" The blond pauses when Baldur grasps his arm as he steps off the tire guards in the back of his bike.

It is hard to read Baldur's expression from underneath his demon like mask but his unnatural eyes scan the dreary street ahead in detail.

"Cloud. We are not the first here. Your obnoxious entrance has alarmed them to us."

Cloud's eyes raise and darts into the shadows across the street. It is already hard enough to see through all the rain let alone through the darkness that has taken the city. Other than the often pedestrian walking along the street under an umbrella or another trotting through it in despair he notices nothing out of the ordinary.

"They want to use Tifa to get to me?" Cloud says under his breath while remaining still.

"Maybe. Alternatively they plan on killing three birds with one stone."

Cloud stares over his own shoulder towards Baldur "Three?"

"Yes. You plus two small ones."

"There are ex-Soldiers in there?"

"Soldiers are not the only ones who posses Jenova Cells little brother. You above all should know this. Go inside, get everyone out of the way."

"And you?" Cloud puts a hand back onto hilt of his blade.

"These are old friends of mine. Allow me to greet them." At saying this the ominous Baldur steps down from the bike and into a puddle of rain water with a heavy splash, "Be prepared to be attacked at any time. If you are forced into a fight aim to kill for they aim to kill you."

Cloud nods. The two brothers walk side by side, united for this one moment with all of their differences pushed aside. Baldur halts half way through the street allowing Cloud to go ahead of him.

"If it is thy will my life end this day..." Cloud stops at the door at his brothers words, "Then may it be well spent. And if my life is measured in blood..." Cloud twists around. Baldur is kneeling on a single knee with his fist clasped, his forehead pressed against his fists. Two figures approach with weapons in hand, "May it be in those who intend to misguidedly harm others. Forgive them... For the ones that I send to be judged by you tonight... Know-not-what-they-DO!" Baldur continues his prayer now that he begins to rise, "And forgive me for the blood that I spill tonight. I do it only because I am to weak to know of an alternative." Baldur casts a intimidation that stretches to all those in sight. He always has for good reasons. It is because of this Cloud turns his back in confidence that the man behind him will secure him time that he needs.

Cloud shoves his way past the glass swing door. He is greeted with a wall of warm air that contrasts the freezing rain outside. He silently stands in place, a hand still on the hilt of his weapon. The illuminating steel blue eyes stare from under water logged blonde strands.

All eyes turn on Cloud except for a man in a brown weathered cloak that stands over Sergei who lies crumpled over. Giving Sergei a second look Cloud recognizes the dullness in the mans face. He's dead.

"Cloud, he's dangerous." Tifa warns. Though he did not need to hear this to know as much.

Chairs are scattered around, a table is split in two, traces of blood on the floor. It seems Sergei put up a fight. He mistook him as someone without combat skills.

"I'll kill you for this. I'll kill you I swear." The proud Wutai ornament now becomes a object of vengeance for Kantana. She draws the blade from a crimson sheath, the woman unable to maintain a calm exterior, her eyes deranged hate. "All of you've taken everything from me. _**Everything!"**_She screeches. "God damn each and every last one of you.. _Soldiers_. If I never met any of you it would have been the best thing that could of happened to me."

Kantana holds her weapon in such a way that tells Cloud she has experience, possibly a great amount of experience. He asses Tifa in her stance as well. The way she stands, the way she holds her fists, her eyes, her breathing and at one time he would not trust any one more than Tifa to fight beside him. Things have not been the same since the three _phantoms_ of Sephiroth. Since then he has realized that there are dangers rising from what once wished to remain invisible that are out of the leagues of Tifa and the others. Maybe even his own.

"You'll have to kill me before you get them. And I'll make you bleed I swear I'll make you bleed before you do." The woman hisses violently.

His voice is strangely steady"Then you've made your choice. You'll die tonight in vain. And you miss?" This cloaked Executioner shifts his shadowed eyes to Tifa.

Tifa narrows her eyes, "I'll... You'll have to kill both of us."

"And... You Soldier have a choice as well."

"Tifa. Get everyone out. Get as far away as possible. I'm the reason he's here." Cloud puts himself between the girls, "Who are you?".

"I'm called The Reaper now. A joke among friends. I'm the one who ensures those in my book die and I've never failed. It's a required humor I know. Somewhat dark."

"I'm sure I would've had to of been there to understand."

"You may get the chance to see."

Cloud draws his massive steel and twirls it skillfully despite the tight space he has to maneuver with but Reaper as he has made himself known stands in perfect stillness.

"LEAVE!" Cloud barks in a way that is so out of character it catches he off guard.

Tifa goes to lodge a complaint but is interrupted by Kantana who places her hand on her shoulder. How she wants to fight with him as she used to, how they all used to fight with him but she knows she can't. Even she has noticed that her fighting skills have slipped much since their battles together. She forgot the past, settled down some. The outcome in her abilities were inevitable. Cloud has done none of those things. He does not accept her help in anything any more.

"Be careful." Tifa whispers affectionately. Her words falls on deaf ears as Cloud is unaffected by them in any way which sends a twang through the woman's heart. She realizes she needs to let him go for he is in a life she can not be apart of any more.

Within moments the room clears leaving only Cloud and the one who claims to be The Reaper. It's a tense moment where neither fighter makes any effort to act in any way.

Reaper begins to walk a semi circle around Cloud, maneuvering his way around a set of chairs without breaking eye contact. "You are Baldur's little brother. I'm curious to see if you share certain qualities as you're brother. After all you are the clone of Sephiroth. A demon in a shell. I seen him kill children and then their dogs as if they were equals. You know you're brother is quiet mad and so are you. It's a sickness that runs in the family I believe."

Cloud's brow tenses at being reminded of his origins. He reminds himself he can not allow this Reaper to win his mind. "Why... Do you think were different? We both have Jenova cells."

"Yes. They introduced Jenova to many. Only a few realize they carry a disease, even less have the will power to do something about it before it's too late."

"What?"

"I was once a Soldier. I was used like the others. I did many terrible things and the average man - not even men considered among the best could stop me. We were more than-... We are less than human. We are the reason men had the power to ruin this planet. Some of us believed we were gods even such as Sephiroth. As long as a single Jenova cell exists on this planet there is chance it may win. Even now some of the more determined surviving members of Shinra are rebuilding. It's like a chimera. Cut one head off and another replaces it. We must kill the source."

Reaper falls silent. He covers a set of light switches with the palm of his hand before the room goes pitch black and nothing but the outlined shadows of objects can be seen from the little light that the outside street lamps provide.

Clouds knee buckles into the hard tiled floor from a force from behind. Reaper takes a hand full of his hair to expose his throat while twisting his arm into submission. In deference Cloud twists around to catch Reapers wrist before the blade plunges into his throat.

Cloud's elbow is on the verge of being forced out of the joint so out of desperation he leans forward, giving Reaper more control briefly before thrusting the back of his skull into Reapers face. With another thrust Cloud manages to launch them both back through a window and out onto the cold wet pavement.

He lands on his back without Reaper to soften the impact as he hoped he would. Reaper some how has managed to land upright an arms length behind him. With a great deal of haste Cloud jerks his head to the side before Reaper smashes through asphalt in an attempt to curb stomp into an early grave. A windmill sweep of his legs forces Reaper to distance himself and gives Cloud the momentum to carry himself back onto his feet.

Further down the street one can barely make out outlined images of two other men fighting violently. Cringing snaps, clashes, crunches and the occasional flash of light makes it seem as it were a hundred men combating. His brothers fighting at the very least ran off any by standers.

A bolt of fire rages by Cloud's direction from Baldur's side of the skirmish. The blaze of heat that cuts through the curtain of rain forces Cloud to shield his face partially behind the shelter of his weapon. Fortunately this lights the street for a moment so Reaper's shadow betrays him. Cloud thwarts a would been other wise successful attack.

Cloud spins around to only face a streak of lighting that spiders out throughout the rain savagly. The bolt spreads like wild fire that strikes several lamp posts on the block that sets off rows of glass shrapnel across the street.

Cloud comes within centimeters of electrification but instead is only blinded by the burst of light. A cold incision penetrates his thigh and Cloud swipes his massive weapon in an arch before himself blindly. A blunt force bashes him across the jaw with a tremendous amount of power. His body is flung back over two hundred centimeters before hitting the concrete. Cloud rolls to a stop, grasps his weapon known as The First Tsurugi and rises to one knee.

The sling Cloud instantly recognizes as one from a Shuriken steals his attention. Reaper jerks forward, falls to the ground then topples over only to rise back up with Yuffie's four point shuriken in hand.

"What! That's cheating! Give that back!" Yuffie shouts from the rooftop of the dinner.

Cloud's eyes dart from Yuffie to Reaper knowing the warrior will grant her request. A second fighter crashes into Reaper interrupting the warrior from 'returning' the shuriken. Baldur materializes from the darkness and into the light of the last lampost on the block. Baldur takes only a couple of wide strides when the second fighter begins recovering from his impact. Using the other mans own weapon Baldur stabs it through his thigh to pin him in place down on a single knee, smashes his fist across the downed man, pinches either sides of the mans face as he reels from the blow then Baldur hammers his fist across his jaw again only this time with a distinct _"Pop"_. Baldur removes the double edged blade from the harmlessly unconscious fighter, thrusts it into his heart, twists.

Baldur's illuminating orange and black eyes lock onto Reaper now, "You can not beat me and Cloud at the time. Unless you out run us we will kill you." A red puddle begins to form around the body in which Baldur stands in.

"Yeah! We'll kill you!" Yuffie hops down from her rooftop perch and behind Reaper hoping to surround him.

The four pointed shuriken is thrown straight up which Yuffie instinctively begins tracking to fetch her prized possesion. The talented ninja is caught by the throat and pulled in by Reaper with a dagger to her throat.

"Yes Baldur you and Cloud together would be more than my match. Move in the slightest fashion child and I'm sorry. But I'll have to dig your air tube from your neck with this knife." The shuriken falls far out of reach before Yuffie. The girl grits her teeth and looks away from Cloud to hide her shame.

Cloud ignores the shallow wound in his leg to take a place beside Baldur, "Cloud there are others on the way I am certain. I am injured and The Reaper is stalling for time till the others arrive." Baldur whispers.

"They came here for me didn't they?"

"Yes."

Cloud walks from beside Baldur and sheaths his weapon, "Let her go! And I'll give myself up." Cloud cautiously continues forward with his arms outstretched.

"Cloud! No! They'll kill you!"

"They?" Baldur whispers. He takes a hard look into the shadows behind Reaper and makes out at least two additional figures lurking in the dark.

"She has nothing to do with this! It's me you want!"

"Or me. I am sure you do not want the blood of a girl on your hands tonight. For old times sake. By the time you release her and she runs off you will have us surrounded. If you do decide to kill the girl Reaper I will escape this situation. You have an opportunity to do away with me now."

A silence passes as Reaper seems to turn the thought in his mind over. Reaper laughs weakly with a grin that is barely visible through his hood. "Deal. Take her" Reaper pushes Yuffie forward and she stumbles some. She collects her shuriken and runs to Cloud.

"Baldur don't you dare move the slightest or I swear to you that girl's blood will be on you're hands."

Baldur gets onto his knees, his hands behind his head as a gesture of submission.

The rain has not let up in the slightest and the air has only become colder. It is a miserable situation for them all. Cloud wipes the water from his vision with the back of his hand. While looking down on Baldur he says, "This doesn't seem right."

"It would have been wrong to let the girl die. I was chosen to stay Cloud. Lets not argue about it."

"Then you're going to accept death just like that?"

"No. I intend to live. But we shall see. Now go before they surround us."

The two brothers come to terms without words, they nod at one another followed by no further conversation. Cloud mounts the Fenrir and Yuffie wraps her arms around him from behind. They

Cloud puts the bike into full throttle and hums down the street. He takes one last glance back at Baldur who is rising off his knees now that he is surrounded. Cloud slows the Fenrir down to a halt.

"Yuffie. Find out where Tifa has gone. Meet with her and I will call you If it's not my voice when I call. Hang up."

* * *

Next Chapter – Six Degrees Of Separation:

"_Six degrees of separation is a theory that everyone on the planet is connected to one another by one out of every six people. The Executioners used this as an example at how fast Jenova cells could spread through reproduction and blood. Unfortunately it made sense even to me. They will not stop until every last one of us with Jenova cells is either dead or for their cause. They have an army, Shinra has started a new corporation under a new name and they have an army, even I have a small army at my disposal. This is going to get far worse, far bloodier before it gets any better."_

"_Cloud was never there for us anyways. He can't let go of the past. Funny. You remind me of the Cloud I always dreamt he could of been."_


	4. SOLDIER: Six Degrees Of Seperation 1

**Chapter 5: Six Degrees Of Separation  
**

* * *

SIX DEGREES OF SEPARATION

IV

"Er, so lemmi get this straight. Ya' got some clowns chasing after ya' because Jeneeva-"

"Jenova." Kantana corrects.

"Ya'... Whatever. I thought we did away with the last of that thing when the snow white brothers had Seiphireth come back, summoned, transformed into or whatever the hell it was they did." Everyone gives up on correcting the pilots accuracy of past events and punctuation.

Cid sits on a cushioned chair with this legs spread in an undignified manner in the center the ships bridge. This air ship is the mechanics ongoing project. The Sierra 1.8/2. the /2 part segment of the name came into affect when the ship was caught fire due to Cid leaving one of his cigars on the engine deck which rolled into an exposed fuel line he was performing maintenance on. Needless to say he had to completely revamp the ship after the fire was put out.

"Yes. They kill anyone with Jenova cells inside their body. They have been hunting down all the surviving members of Shinra's Soldier unit that were injected for years now. Though they them selves were Shinra Soldier special forces. I don't understand it all myself really. Their called the Executioners"

"Well hell. Knowing the things Cloud gets into this goes way deeper than some dumb damn hippies tryin' to rid the world of their own kind. I mean every damn time spike head calls it's because some dead guy we killed years ago has risen from the dead, some emotional screw ball decides to go on rampage, dragons fallin' from the sky... Vincent even got me in on his damn mess..." Cid starts to ramble a mixture of curses and past exploits he never fully grasped the plots of. The pilot begins rambling inwardly and turns to the ships controls grudgingly.

Yuffie forces a smile. She's wrapped in towel but drenched in rain water and covered in dirt. She ruffles the hair of Kantana's dark haired daughter that she has been speaking to in Wutai the pass ten minutes to try and stop her crying. The boy Ryu sits in the corner by himself in complete silence.

"I hope Cloud's okay... He's been gone a long time. If he got hurt because of me- I don't know what I would do. Oh, and that other guy too... Hope he doesn't get hurt." Yuffie lowers her eyes to the floor with a sullen frown, "Hey. You said earlier they were after your kids miss Uesigi. How-?"

"Their father." Kantana interrupts, "He was a Soldier." She answers dryly.

"Was it that guy that that died tonight? Sergei?"

"Yuffie!" Tifa snaps and smiles at Kantana as if apologizing in Yuffie's stead.

"It's fine. I don't mind. I owe it to all of you to tell you what I know. Sergei was a kind man. One of my best friends for a long time. He was never Soldier though and not their father."

"Did something happen to him? Their dad I mean."

"Yes. Something did happen to him." The answer does not satisfy Yuffie's curiosity and usually she would press for answers. With the burden of Cloud's life on her shoulders the girl remains silent instead.

"Jenova cells... These men. They kill anyone with Jenova cells but why? I don't understand why they would want to do that." Tifa inquires while watching the rain pour down from the front of the deck. The woman in actuality watches intently for any signs of Cloud on the road that stretches from the massive metropolis known as "Edge".

"Because look what they've done to us. Jenova cells; cloning, mutating, what they did to the planet. And because Jenova cells are inherited by the children... Those with Jenova cells will only increase if left unchecked."

Tifa turns to Kantana with a curious look, "You sound like you agree with them Kantana."

"Of course not. Especially since I have Ryu and Kimberly. They had no choice in what they are. But I fear how many will agree with their logic Tifa. How many could they rally. It would give people something to blame now that Shinra is long gone."

A small spell of silence takes over the deck. Everyone drifts into their own sullen thoughts with only the paddling of rain on the metallic ceiling above to offer them any comfort their worried minds while they worry about the days events and the two brothers.

An hour and a half after settling in on the ship a pair of metallic foot step echo through the dome like control room. The silence is shattered and those that occupy the ship raise their eyes anxiously in wait. The warrior suited in a exoskeleton like armor is the first to enter followed by a water drenched Cloud in a all black adventuring attire that has become his trade mark.

"Lookie what we got here – Cloud, is that mans eyes glowin' orange yellow and black?" Cid stares at Baldur discriminatingly, believing his eyes may be playing tricks on him by some chance.

"Yes."

"Gettin' to old for this shit... I need another smoke." Cid withdraws a cigarette from his shirts pocket and lights it as he starts for the helm on the bridge.

Yuffie discards her wet towel to charge Cloud with a embrace. She smiles and lets out a heavy sigh of bottled up stress. Cloud winces at her squeeze as a sharp pain pricks around his ribs.

Yuffie notices, "Cloud you're hurt?"

"Nothing serious."

"But-"

"Not now Yuffie."

Yuffie releases Cloud and takes a step back, "I'm sorry Cloud. Sorry for messing things up back there... I could of gotten you killed. I guess I need some more practice huh?"

"Forget about it." Cloud dismisses Yuffie's apology in a way in which it is impossible to tell if he accepts her apology or is annoyed by her. She suspects something else is causing him to be this way though.

"Is this everyone?" Cloud inquires.

"Yeah. Lucky for us Cid was nearby when I called. He picked us up outside of Edge. Tifa called the rest but they are to far away to get here. We get to pick them up though!" Yuffie chirps now that her optimism is beginning to return.

"Oh, yes. Lucky. And I wouldn't call it close exactly either. I was nearly forty winks from anything real. Do you know how dangerous to fly in this kind of weather? Very, encase you didn't know."

Kantana purposefully looks in the opposite direction of Baldur. A drama Cloud has no intention of interfering with.

"This is Baldur. And you should know, he's my brother."

"Whoaaa, no way huh? Cloud you got a brother!" Yuffie has all but shaken her self guilt and is now comparing him and Baldur both in a round about inspection. "Let me guess. Big brother huh?" She snickers as she made an obvious blow towards the significant size differences between the two men.

Baldur stands a full head taller than Cloud, is much broader in the shoulders and fuller in frame.

Baldur removes his monstrous helm in which Yuffie also has a comment for. She always has a comment in everything it seems. "I'm not seeing a strong resemblance here. I guess you're faces look kinda' the same but I mean... Blond spikes, and short n' brown. Nice and smooth... Then... Grrr... Scarey N' gruffy. Blue glowing eyes, then weird black pits of fiery eye balls of death!"

"Seems as if the child is fine Cloud. You should take better care girl."

"I'm not a child!" She retorts. Baldur walks pass Yuffie who currently gives him the evil eye to address the rest in the room.

"Kantana... Ryu, Kimberly. Sergei was a good man. He died to protect all of you and he cared allot for all of you. Remember him for that... And - I am glad to see his sacrafice was not in vain. You three look unhurt. It has been awhile since we last spoke."

"It has been a _very_ long while." Kantana emphasizes. Her voice and expression carry a pain she refuses to acknowledge, "You should of stayed away. We were happy how things were. Sergei didn't deserve what happened to him tonight either."

Tifa whispers something to Denzel before the boy begins leading the other two children out off the bridge.

"And I suppose I deserved for what Sergei did to ruin the life I had Kantana when I-WAS-HAPPY!" Baldur begins to raise his voice in anger which causes him and Kantana to share a moment of tension. Though Baldur takes the initiative to shift his eyes to the ground and humble himself, "I am terribly sorry Kantana. His death will be an addition to my conscious always. I should died in his stead I know. I can only try and do better for future incidents. Forgive my outburst I was wrong to say such things."

The tension between Balduer and Kantana spreads throughout the group. Everyone feels the obscure awkwardness lingering in every breath, every stare, but no one dares to intervene.

"Cid, Yuffie, Tifa. I'm sorry for getting you involved. Tell the others not to come. This has nothing to do with them." Cloud breaks the silence after what seemed to him to be an appropriate amount of time to pass before changing the flow of conversation.

Cid removes his cigar from mouth before speaking. "C'mon spikey. Y'all already called me outta' bed this time of night, fired up the engine. Y'all lucky I was around old Midgar already. Sides', I think I speak for us all when I say we got your back here."

"Before you get into debate," Baldur starts, "I think Cloud's wounds should be taken care of and everyone settled in if this is where we will be staying for the night. If the captain of this ship does not mind everyone staying here for the night that is." Baldur directs his last statement towards the unshaven, gruff looking middle aged blond man in the corner.

"Make your selves at home. Y'know it's kind of ironic. Barret got this idea one night, sayin' we should start a air cruise... And well we started converted some of the dead space into rooms since I kinda' had to remodel after it all caught on fire. So we got plenty of space now."

"Captain. Do you mind if I take a look around your ship? I never seen a machine like this one up close."

"Well, you the first of these knuckle heads to address me as captain. So why not. Go look all ya' want. Just don't touch."

"Aye, aye." Baldur says with a grin and a mock salute.

As everyone begins to collect them selves to settle in for the night Tifa meekly approaches her child hood friend, "Cloud, let me see your shoulder." Tifa starts to go and inspect Clouds wounds until she is waved off by a gesture refusing her help.

"No," Is his only response to her offer. "Baldur. I need to talk to you later."

"Hey, how did you guys escape anyways! I thought you were dead meat for sure!"

Baldur merely nods as a response before breaking away from the group without answering Yuffie's question, wandering off into the corridors of the ship.

Cloud glances at Yuffie, but does not answer either.

"Guys! Really! How did you escape? I want to know!"

The unhealthy sound of bone smashing into bone echos from a barely lit room of a small bar and business known as strife delivery service. In this room four men lounge around watching as one interrogates an unfortunate who happened to arrive twenty minutes too late at this location.

"You Turks. I have always had such a strong hate for you're kind. You're part of the reason this world is as it is now. Give me a reason I shouldn't... Dig an eye from it's socket." A ominous figure threatens as he takes heavy steps towards the tuxedo clad red head.

The Turk stumbles to pick himself up from the floor after being hit. "God that hurt," The Turk rubs his jaw on his way up to full height, "Looks like ol' dad was right. The ugly ones always go for the face first."

"You don't seem worried that I'm about to kill you."

"Pfsh... Come on, please. If I had a hundred gil for every time I been in a situation like this I'd... Well I'd have seven hundred gil I guess."

The Turk winces in pain as his hair is yanked back by his brutal interrogator, "Reno is it? One last time. Who cares so much to warn Cloud we where coming for him to send you? And how did they know we were en-route?"

"Well does it matter? Looks like someone already beat me to the punch? Shouldn't you be goin' after him or somthin' instead of beating me?"

"So be it. Reaper be creative about it. If you kill him during the process I won't really care. Contact me if you get him to talk. You two, with me. We need to find that Cloud and his damn brother."

Reaper pushes himself from the wall, sighs heavily and grabs the first thing he comes across which is a pair of hand sized gardening clippers. He inspects the tool he will be using to work then raises it for Reno to see.

"I hate beating around the bush. I prefer to start where a man hurts the most. Get it over with quickly instead of dragging it out with long prolonged screams."

Reno's eyes grow wide once he understands Reapers attempt at a not to humerus pun. The red headed Turk attempts to resist being pinned and tied down but is struck down again by the man left as Reapers 'assistant'.

"WAIT! Wait! Red N' scarey. I'mma' sing like a bird. Just don't let them do the snip, snip yo?"

"Baldur." Cloud walks briskly into a small room that his brother was given for the night. He walks in on Baldur clenching his teeth as he peels a piece of the crimson armor from a wound at his side.

"Close the door... I do not care for anyone to see me as I might cry like a little girl in a moment." Baldur says with a humorous undertone. Cloud can not help but smile at the comment before shutting the door as requested, "So you can still laugh? I was afraid you might of lost all your sense of humor after all that has happened to you."

Cloud forces his smile to fade, "I never liked to smile."

"Nor do I. Or Dad for that matter. But if not for your self you smile for others. Any ways, I know about some of your exploits. How you stopped that thing from laying waste to the world as well as some fragments Septhiroth too. The stories I have heard make no sense to me and I am certain ninety percent are rumors so you will have to tell me the story sometime Cloud."

"Where were you when all of that happened? I could of used your help."

"Well little brother.. At that time there were other wars going on. What you were doing was very important. No one ever foresaw any it coming. Most where chasing dead end leads. You were the only one on the right path. That is something to be proud of. It was a confusing time and I had known then you were even alive let alone saving the planet -." Baldur pulls the skin tight black shirt from his flesh. The material pulls at his wounds due to sweat and blood tugging in resistance. His torso reveals a series of black and blue blots on his otherwise tan flesh. "But, I was caught up in the many battles that I ignorantly thought were important like everyone else at the time. I had no idea that the crazy fool who assaulted Shinra head quarters was you and your squad. If I had known Cloud I would of joined you."

Cloud hums, "Hm" before leaning against the tacky blue wall paper that decorates the room. "Baldur. Tell me in detail what's going on."

Baldur slumps over on the bed. He rubs the four O' clock shadow that has grown on his face as he begins to answer the question, "Right. Well the group after us is a squad of ex soldiers who found out some of the deeper, darker secrets of Shinra after the Wutai war... They realized what Jenova was and what it had done in the past. Including how it can control others who have Jenova cells in the body. So they killed their officers, hi-jacked some equipment then went A-wol. They believe the world will only be truly saved from Jenova if all traces of it is destroyed. Including the people who carry the Jenova cells which are mainly Shinra Soldier special forces."

"All of them carry Jenova cells don't they? The... Executioners you said they were."

"They do. Their reasoning for killing off those who carry Jenova cells is that if you have children your offspring inherit the cells. They have vowed not to reproduce in dedication to their cause. So that is why they do what they do to justify their own Jenova cells. They want it so when they die, the last of Jenova dies with them. Dormant or not, they believe any trace of that thing will possibly doom this planet. Unfortunately they may be right. I disagree with their methods however."

Cloud falls silent. He turns his brothers words over and over within his mind attempting to connect the dots for himself before continuing the conversation further.

"What about the children. Kantana's children. They have Jenova cells too?"

"Yes." Baldur stands at the side of his bed now. The man now begins to undo the plates from around his thighs but pauses as he prepares himself for a second round of pain, "They will not kill the children however. They will try to teach them that their cause is right. Train them for combat so they will carry it out their mission when of age. They always attempt to recruit those with Jenova cells first before killing them."

Cloud leans against the door with his arms folded, "And if what their doing the right thing? What if they are right about Jenova cells being a risk to everyone on the planet."

Baldur does not respond.. He goes about inspecting his wounds and attempts to discover a method to gently remove the armor that has sunk into his wounded flesh.

"You should not lean on things so much Cloud. It would be good practice to stand on your own every now and then." Baldur says almost callously.

Cloud knows he is just attempting to change the topic but it works, "And I don't remember you being so squeamish" Cloud also takes a turn to change topics.

"I have had this armor on four days. I do not doubt that I look horrible."

"Why?"

"I was trying to find you Cloud. Before the executioners did. They had men perusing me as well so I slept with one eye open if at all."

Cloud pushes himself up from the wall and watches his brother remove the last piece of armor from his body, "It shows. I'll leave you to rest now. We'll talk more in the morning." Cloud turns to the door.

"Cloud. We are going to have to get some of you're wounds as well. They show."

Cloud glances at Baldur from over his shoulder knowing full well what he speaks of. Without comment he shuts the door behind himself.

The sounds of the ship are eerily repetitive and still. Nothing but the low hums of the engine, the turning of gears, the ship at constant work. Tifa had hoped the morning would lighten the mood for everyone but It still rains outside and the atmosphere of the ship is even more depressing than last night.

She wanders the ship in circles with her mind plagued with worry, doubt and fear. The soft clank of her foot steps echo but it does not seem to alarm Kantana when she mistakenly stumbles onto the woman who app rears to be in a trace of her own kind.

Kantana lashes at the air around her in quick calculative steady cuts. After each consecutive set of swings Kantana withdraws into a alternate stance followed by a different set of cuts. Though due to her extraordinary amount of grace she implements in this exercise of her's it would appear as if Kantana's practice's a single long fluid motion of chained cuts.

Kantana curses in Wutaineese under heavy, deep breaths as if she has made a mistake. Tifa thought she was flawless in form however, "You're very good." Tifa chimes from the archway of the ship's hanger.

Kantana jerks her body around to face Tifa when she is spoken to, "You're up early. And you look troubled. What's on you're mind" She sheaths the Katana into it's sheath blindly without effort. "Is it about Cloud?"

Tifa rolls her eyes. She had not known she wore her problems so clearly for others to see, "Aren't I always? He went away this last time and I was just so angry with him... I'd rather not talk about it really." With a break in conversation Tifa uses the pause try and lighten the mood with a lighter topic, "Where did you learn to use that sword so well Kantana?"

"Many, many years ago." Kantana rigidly responds "When things started to get desperate in the Wutai war Godo, the general at the time had the women warriors go out into the battlefields. There were no young men left in any of the villages except for the wounded so using the women warriors was the only other option left besides surrender. Maybe they should have surrendered..." Kantana stares at the Katana in her hands, lost in deep thought. Tifa inches into the room not daring to make a single sound as if she was approaching a timid animal who would be scared off at the slightest of noise. "I was in training to be one of the retainers for the emperor at that time. Retainers had to be proficient in combat in case the emperor needed to be defended so I was sent to fight."

"I had no idea you were in the Wutai war Kantana."

"Because I don't tell people about it." She meets Tifa's eyes with a harsh look. As if realizing there was no need for treating Tifa in such a way Kantana breaks eye contact and explains further as a way of apologizing, "My sister died right next to me while defending a bridge. She was older than me and had already spent a year as one of the emperor's retainers. She had a fiance too who was fighting in the war also... He died too. A week later I found out when I was searching for him to tell him she died." Kantana's eyes start to water and the woman bites her lip. She turns away from Tifa, ashamed of her own tears.

"I'm sorry." Tifa says due to feeling guilty for inadvertently bringing up a topic as this on a day like this one.

"No. Don't be. Sergei was my friend Tifa. We've known each other since before the Wutai war... And Shinra, those damn Mako Soldiers... Took everything away, always taking since I was young. But I swear... They won't get Ryu and Kim. Their not taking them away from me." Bitterly she squeezes the Katana's hilt, hate in her eyes, vengeance on her mind.

The day passes slowly for everyone as they are forced to wait the storm out before they can depart. Cid, Cloud and Balduer talked for a length of the day about recent events, keeping them selves busy with preparations, planning. Cid despite his complaining agreed to get involved. She herself spends most of the day trying to preoccupy the children at Kantana's request. The kids are distraught by the sight of Sergei's death. At some point they took a peek and witnessed Sergei's death from what Denzel explained to her which had a profound impact on each of them. Nothing she does seems to cheer them up. They sit around most of the day in their own separate corners lost in their own idle worlds. The transition of morning to night is a excruciatingly slow one for her.

Tifa makes a round through the air ship now that the hour has become late at long last to track down the children and put them down for bed. A giggle catches her attention which she follows to the ships spacious hangar. She spies around the corner to find what they could be humored by.

Baldur lip synchs a song from the radio which the children find absolutely hilarious as it's a woman singing on the radio. Between Baldur's feminine imitation dancing and the fact he knows the song well enough to lip sing it she can't help but to crack a smile herself. It's a refreshing change of pace at any rate.

By the end of the song, and Baldur has officially ruined the grim profile Tifa had marked him with she ends her spying and watches him interact with the children in plain sight. As the next song begins to play Baldur pauses, he smiles, being reminded of old pleasant memories.

"I haven't heard this song in a long time... You know, for a short time I was a musician."

"Nuh-uh." Denzel teases.

"Oh yes. Infact this song," Baldur turns up the volume, "Is one I wrote. This is me."

"I don't believe you." Ryu, the cynical little thing adds.

"Oh?" Baldur starts by bobbing his head back and forth, then snapping his fingers to the beat, _**"I take my chance tonight. Give me one more shot oh no-no-no-"**_ He continues to move in rhythm to the song and sing along. He does sound very much like the singer on the radio.

Tifa watches the kids from a distance with a smile. They are memorized and Baldur manages to encourage them to start their own version of awkward dancing. But this is not good enough for him, _**"I'll take you by the hand. I wanna' be with you fo-ever-"**_ Baldur sings with a hand outstretched towards Tifa.

Denzel wastes no time to grab Tifa by the arm and drag her forward "C'mon Tifa!" She laughs awkwardly and has her hand taken without permission by Baldur once she is in reach. He starts swaying her arm as a attempt to get her to tempt her to dance.

"_**We could travel around the world tonight, I could catch a star, we can cop it, ride it, there's no need to know a destination-"**_ He turns her, pulls her in, pushes her out and sings to them in such a humorous way she becomes relaxed enough to start dancing with Baldur and the children around them. Baldur takes her by both hands now and sways along with her as his eyes watch the kids dance on their own. He spins her around again playfully so her back is to him, his arms around her and keeping true to the song he continues the song while singing over her shoulder, _**"wishing I could get my nose close to your's and whisper little secrets I never told no girl before-"**_

Baldur spins her out a distance from himself only so he could close the distance in rhythm as he looks her in the eyes, _**"And when I look into those angel eyes my body crystallizes, that symbolizes,"**_He stops, points and looks to Kim who bounces beside him, pony tail flopping up and down, _**"That symbolizes my heart for you, and what you do-"**_ He takes the child by the hand, twirls her this way and that, scoops her up and dances with her as her feet dangle in the air, _**"Because I love you babe, yeah I love you babe!-"**_

This continues for the next few minutes and once the song ends Baldur helps put the children down to bed with a smile, a laugh, with hope. Once done settling each of them down for the night Tifa closes the door to the kid's temporary room gently behind herself. Baldur waits for her before walking along side her.

"That was nice what you did for them. Thank you." She smiles at him, he smiles back.

"I get caught up in what I do so much I forget why it must be done. It was beneficial to me as much as it was to them."

"For me too." They continue to walk without her knowing the destination or if there was a destination even. They keep to themselves till entering the bridge where they both stop at the helm to watch the moon now that the rain has stopped at long last.

"I have been meaning to apologies to you Tifa. I did not mean you any harm when we first met. I felt it was best I waited for Cloud. I thought if I explained things to you it would of caused more trouble. If I left there was a chance the Executioners would arrive and they would have used you to get to Cloud."

"I guess you were in a bad spot... I forgive you. If you can forgive me for hitting you in the face."

Baldur extends his hand to her with a smile, "You have you're self a deal."

Tifa accepts his hand shake and can't help but to smile again, "You're an unusual man Baldur. They way you talk is so..."

"Strange I know. I have been told."

"I was going to say proper. Strange in a good way I think. Don't take this the wrong way but you're eyes..."

"Don't be." Baldur seems comfortable enough to answer her question, "I don't know is my answer. They changed when I went into the life stream. I was told it may be Mako poisoning that caused a reaction to my high count of Jenova cells. I was also told I may be dying because of it. But this is a story for another day."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't. It is nothing to be sorry for. I should have died that day but I am here. It is something to be thankful for."

Tifa smiles again. Memories of her and Cloud as children start to play back. They shared moments like this and Cloud would say things with such optimism for the future. He made her feel so safe when with him back then. Without knowing why she feels the same way now.

"Baldur. What's going to happen now?"

"Well... You will have to stay with us for until we can find a temporary place for you to stay where the executioners can not find you. And Cloud will have to come with me. Until the Executioners are dealt with they will chase him. They never quit pursuing you." Baldur crosses his arms and takes in a deep breath.

"I hate to sound this way. But maybe it will do Cloud some good. You seem like you might be able to anchor him."

"I am sure he has had many terrible things happen to him. I do want to help him. But you can not change anyone."

"He acts like no one else has it worse than him. He can't let go. I don't know you very well but I see what I see in Cloud's eyes, the pain. But look you... What you did with those children tonight, you at least have priorities above you're self. You seem like you try."

" Tifa... There is a theory called the six degrees of separation. It is a theory that everyone on the planet is connected to one another by one out of every six people. The Executioners used this as an example at how fast Jenova cells could spread through reproduction and blood. Unfortunately it made sense even to me. They will not stop until every last one of us with Jenova cells is either dead or agrees their cause. They have an army, Shinra has started a new corporation under a new name and they have an army, even I have a small army at my disposal... This is going to get far worse, far bloodier before it gets any better Tifa. I think you and Cloud will need each others support. Just be patient for a little longer"

"Cloud was never there for us. And his brother that I know for barley a day steps in and does more to be there for me than he has in a year. No, I've accepted that he can't let go of the past. It's funny though... You remind me of the Cloud I always dreamt he could of been."

During their conversation another over hears it. Cloud stands behind the wall to the Bridge listening to every word.

Chapter 4: Six Degrees Of Separation Part Two

"_Coming soon"_


	5. SOLDIER: Six Degrees Of Seperation 2

**(I put this up the other night but forgot I had to make some changes to it. It got too late for me to make the fixes so I took it down to finish it the next day. Sorry about that. I also noticed that the horizontal ruler's I placed in Office org did not show up on the site documents. Fixed that bit. Also. I totally spelled Separation wrong before I caught onto it. Oops.)**

**Chapter 6: Six Degrees Of Separation Part 2**

* * *

Six Degrees Of Separation

V

The music sends vibrations through the ground, transmitting waves of irresistible rhythm throughout his body. His head bobs back and forth, his knee bounces up and down, his hands replicating the beat with his own set of air drums. He watches the masses that are crowded in the massive center of the clubs dance floor where they bop up and down back to back with little less than an arm lengths space between the pairs and solo dancers. The sight is magnificent for the young well dressed professional in more than one way.

He whistles as a perfect blend of curves and bumps shakes pass him and reaches for his shot. He nearly chokes on his own drink when a heavy hand slaps his shoulder. The short fiery red head cringes when the precious liquid rolls down the side of the glass. As he rolls his shoulder back he twists around in the cushioned booth to face his partner.

"No drinking Reno. This is still a job." The giant of a man orders straight faced.

"Damit! Rude you know that hurts. Stop putting your hands on me." Reno's comment turns more than a few heads at the easily misconstrued statement.

"I found em'." Rude tilts his head back down at the stage on the first floor. A man stumbles into the spot light only to dance vulgarly behind one of the female dancers.

"No way... Let me see that" Reno takes a folder from Rude who wears sunglasses despite it being indoors, despite it being night, and despite the club being dimly lit. Reno has long given up in trying to persuade Rude to wear glasses when only appropriate.

"Sure as hell looks like him. White hair and all. The photo is old though." Reno examines the photo of a younger man paper clipped to the side of the folder, "Wolf: Enlisted in SOLDIER's youth program at ten in 1991... Excels in hand eye coordination and depth perception with the highest ability test score in projectile's in the history of the SOLDIER youth program. Believed to be a mutation caused when injected with Jenova cells. Mission counts... Estimated kill ratio per mission... Success rate... Blah blah blah... Went Awol 2000 as a second class SOLDIER. Profile warns the ones in the SOLDIER youth program were all injected with Jenova cells at an early age which produced psychological instabilities in some specimens so beware. Seriously, how many damn SOLDIERS are there? They seem to just keep springin' up outaa' no place."

"Does it matter. Wants to win over as many as he can before the Executioners get a hold of them. Lets go."

As soon as Rude turns his back Reno quickly tips his second shot down his throat before joining Rude's side. "Yeah man them executioners... Don't need to be running into them again. They let me go last time but next time they gonna' snip off little Reno they said... Crazy people." They both push their way pass dozens of bodies that pay no attention what-so-ever to either of them. The excitement slowly begins to edge away at Rude's patience but for Reno it is all a dream night out.

Their targeted Ex-Soldier slips into a back room after being forced off the stage, Reno and Rude attempt to follow but are stopped by a bouncer. With some persuasion, begging and bribing Reno convinces the bouncer to allow them enter the VIP lounge

With some searching the Turks find Wolf with a shapely woman sitting on his lap. She tries to hold the man's attention with various nips at his neck. Wolf glances up at Reno and Rude with a smirk that reveals a set of teeth resembling a canines. His stare halts both men at the doorway with their guards up as his ice like steel blue eyes tell them that he sees nothing but prey.

Wolf pulls the woman off him without giving any explanation and leaves the table of assorted company in the same manner. Their mission exit's through a red curtained doorway in which the duo peruses but with an even pace that reveals no urgency. Despite their efforts to blend in they still draw the attention of everyone in the room as they pass by.

A burst of cold air floods through the doorway and into the storage room as Wolf unsuccessfully makes his escape without being caught. He stops half way out the door when he hears the clicking heels of oxfords.

"Been there, done that. I had enough with turkies for one life time." His voice is smooth but hints a dark undertone with every word.

"What the hell? You going to label us before we even get a chance to explain yo?" Reno folds his hands and watches the Ex-SOLDIER studiously as something is peculiar about the man.

Wolf reaches for the pocket on his dress shirt, he withdraws a cigar and Zippo lighter. He lights his cigar, mocks the Turks with a salute then continues out the door. On the way to his car Wolf pushes pass a blonde man and a dark haired woman who Reno recognizes immediately.

"Tifa?"

"Rude?"

The man and woman stop in place, not daring to cross one another.

Reno trails Wolf with only inches to spare between the two of them demanding the respect of being given the chance to explain. This act of annoyance is tolerated for a brief time before Wolf stops abruptly and turns to face Reno so their noses come within inches apart as they are around the same height. Wolf grabs Reno's throat and Reno takes Wolf's

"Ahh... I recognize you from the good ol' days... Never liked you either. And if I thought I could without anyone noticing I would of killed you both the second I saw you. But not so many witness' now are there? So who do you think can kill faster in this position? I don't know myself but I'm willing to find out. "Rude takes his eyes of Tifa to come to his partners aid if not for the gun now trained on his chest. A blast reverberates through the city block but due to Tifa the sound is without incident. She releases Wolf's wrist after forcing it down. She redirects the gun shot just barely in time to prevent Rude's death.

"Now who might be this lovely lady be? People call me Wolf, no last name." He releases Reno's throat to cross over and extend a hand to Tifa.

"Huh? I-I'm Tifa." she reluctantly answers.

"And this must be... You're brother yes?"

Cloud who is currently unarmed has only brooded from a distance with arms crossed and has showed no signs of interfering what-so-ever until now that Tifa has involved herself. The man does not speak a word in the presence of the Turks.

"No. A friend of mine."

"Oh. Works for me. Let go please." Wolf kindly requests of Reno. His request is granted but not without Reno starring at like he was insane, "Correct me if I'm wrong but I have the sneaking suspicion that you two... Were looking for me too."

Cloud steps forward with a photo in hand. Wolf accepts the photo then examines it under the street light. Three young men standing side by side with dirt smeared grim faces. Each of the three boys wears a worn SOLDIER's uniform that have been ravaged by combat. Wolf stares into the photo as if it were a portal of memories. All his remaining bravado is stolen away from his persona after seeing the old photo.

"Your name?" Wolf demands as he walks to the other side of a sleek sports car.

"Cloud."

Wolf's bravado returns abruptly with a wide smile, "Cloud strife. Well I'll be damned. Get in the car, the lady too."

"What bout' us yo? You didn't even hear us out. This a opportunity to change the world. At least think about talking to us."

Wolf raises both hands with his middle finger standing proudly above the rest, "Don't come lookin' for me again unless it's to kill me. Even then I'd thank ya' kindly if you just let me know a day or two in advanced so I can clear out my schedule." Wolf shuts the car door and rolls his window down, "And watch out for drunk drivers." Wolf yells. Reno and Rude glance at one another as neither is certain how to take this random bit of advice.

"Arrogant every last one of them Rude. We don't need em'. Go to hell!"

The car comes to life; purring soothingly, blue lights illuminate from the underbelly, a deep base booms from within, most certainly a vehicle belonging to a man who enjoys the lime light.

Cloud does not address either of the Turks before entering the vehicle from the passengers side. He also shares a strong hate towards the devout Shinra employee's.

"So. I'm guessin' you're brother is the one who sent me?" Wolf pulls the car out of park once Tifa shuts the door to the back seat.

Reno can be seen from the rear view mirror flaunting a series of rude hand gestures as Wolf makes a U turn. Reno continues to roll his hands, thrusting vulgar hand gestures towards Wolf until the high beams blare and the sleek machine accelerates from 0 to 50 in only a few seconds with the intent to run either of the Turks down.

"Fast lil' bastard isn't he?" Wolf chuckles when Reno dives for cover.

"Baldur said you could help us with something. He would of come himself but he was worried it would root up some bad company here in Del sol."

"Right... Right. Your brother has a bad habit of doing that." Wolf races down the road at what is easily a 100 miles per hour. He cuts a turn on the dime without any deceleration.

Tifa clenches the side of her seat as they come within inches of hitting the center divide when they turn onto the on ramp.

"You know about the group killing Ex-soldiers?" Cloud appears all too casual by Wolf's driving in Tifa's opinion.

"Correction. All injected with Jenova cells. Not all Soldiers were fused with Jenova cells you know. Just the higher classed ones, all of those in the SOLDIER youth program, or the un-categorized experimental ones like-you."

Cloud watches Wolf from the corner of his eyes and begins to ask how he could know anything about him before being cut off,

"Baldur told me some things."

"I'm surprised that he even knew."

"He mentioned that you two didn't talk much. For the record, You are the reason he bailed on Shinra. Nearly got himself killed trying to find where they kept you and finding some way to bust you out. Then again he's always nearly getting himself killed."

"What?"

"You and whats-his-name... Saw him at the base all the time... Black spikey hair kinda' how mine is. Glass half full kinda' guy-"

"Zack..." Cloud says aloud when dulled memories start to surface again.

"Right. Zack. When he heard that Zack was killed he thought you were dead too. Baldur didn't take the news well. Changed him." An awkward silence passes. Cloud does not add any further input into the conversation so Wolf decides to stay on topic, "So I'm going to meet with you're brother tomorrow with some toys for you guys. I've been sitting on this stuff for a good two months now. Can't complain though. It's been a good two months here. But where would you have me drop you two off tonight?"

"North. Outside the city."

"Gotcha'. Ey', Tifa. How you doing back there?" When he receives no answer Wolf twists in his seat to make visual. Tifa grips her arm rest even tighter and pleads for him to put his eyes back on the road.

Wolf teases Tifa by pretending he is stuck and can't turn around. Cloud himself would be concerned if he didn't notice the mirror in the back seat that Wolf keeps his eyes on. From observation Cloud recognizes the man's almost super natural sense of perception. He monitors a hundred tiny details at once with a calculated precision.

"He can see Tifa. There's a mirror above you."

Wolf returns to a proper driving position, he laughs, "You two are brothers. Neither of you miss a trick. Glad to finally meet the fabled Cloud Strife. I look forward to working with you."

A soothing melody plays from outside. Soulful is the acoustic and passionate is the man's voice. Under moonlight Baldur sits alone on a stool on the ships outside deck. He is entirely engrossed in his own music that he is completely unsuspecting to Tifa who spectates at a distance.

* * *

"_**If you try to fly I'd catch you if you fall... And I'd never let you go. Can I hold you're hand so we could fly together some where-just me and you..."**_

Baldur smiles and shuts his eyes, **_"And our time may pass, but now we will be together but our paths may change and we could be together...no...More... Better say good bye..."_** Tifa leans against a vent and watches curiously. In some way she suspects as if she is previewing a glimpse of this man's heart through a song. The acoustic becomes more upbeat and positive, **_"And when the skies begin to cloud about the moment when the sun comes out you'll know the meaning 'cause I'll be there right by your side and when the the starlit sky begins to shine...Ooh... Like it's never shined before..." _**Tifa witness' a passion she never imagined that Baldur could be capable of. She has only known him but three days but in such a short time who he actually is she discovers is not what he does.

"_**But I'm glad I met you, seems to be all a dream. But our time has passed and we had been together but our paths have changed and we could be forever-no-more... And I have to say goodbye... And I miss you..." **_ Baldur strums the last note then slumps, releasing a heavy sigh and repeating the last part of the song, "You know I miss you." He sets his guitar down that he recovered from Cid's unused belongings. He rubs his brow as if troubled by somthing. Baldur straightens himself with eyes fixated on the moon as if correcting a weakness.

Tifa claps, "So that was you on the radio the other day." She walks to Baldur without invitation. She leans onto the railing beside the man who seems to be taken off guard by her presence, "Were you singing... About someone special?"

Baldur does not reply.

"I didn't mean to bother you Baldur. We can talk later if you want."

"No. You are fine Tifa. I was not expecting anyone is all." He smiles sincerely, "It was about someone special yes. But as the song implies we had to say goodbye to one another. It is an age old story that repeats on and on. Mine is one of many." Baldur quickly changes the topic after he attempts to trivialize his experience, "If you have returned then Cloud has too. But he will not be joining us will he?" Baldur turns his gaze towards the city of Del sol. The ship over looks the coast perfectly from their perch that rests on-top the docks air ship landing pad that they had rented.

"No." She almost feels sorry for him. Cloud seems to hate him and so does Kantana for reasons she does not understand. He seems like a good guy from her perspective, "He asked me to tell you that we contacted Wolf. He's going to deliver the freight tomorrow he said."

"Great. And I appreciate you going with Cloud for me. I was concerned with how Wolf behave they might bump heads."

"Why didn't you call him first? It would of saved allot of time."

"Because Cellular phones need carriers. Carriers keep accounts and accounts have information. Information such as call logs. I tried using them before. The executioners used the information against me. I do not risk it now"

A cool breeze sweeps by which has Tifa pull her coat around herself tighter, "I've been meaning to ask you something Baldur."

"Yes?"

"I don't know remember you very well. I recognized you're face and I remember you calling Cloud little brother long ago but... I only remember seeing you once or twice. I thought you just called him little brother as a joke. Where were you? Cloud could... Of used a brother."

"Cloud asked me the same thing once. And I give you the same answer I gave him. I could not come home."

"That's not a very good reason. You Strife's are so secretive."

"Do not tell Cloud this Tifa, promise me?" Tifa pauses a moment. She nods, "Our father was an adventurous man, lived very dangerously but unfortunately his adventures never paid out well. One winter I remember being very hungry, very cold. Cloud was very young then and cried constantly. Cloud's mother kept saying that he needed something to eat, that he would die so we went to try and trade liquor with soldiers from a Shinra military camp for food. A officer noticed me, played with me abit, spoke to me. Then asked how much." Baldur grins, "I wish I remember how much I went for. But I was purchased and admitted into the SOLDIER youth program."

"Oh my god... That's horrible."

"If they had not sold me we may of starved to death alternatively. We would not be having this conversation. Things were that dire."

"But why not tell him about this? He might understand."

"And ruin the memory of his parents? I could not do that."

"Baldur... Cloud can't remember much of his past. I mean he can remember more than he used to but from back then he doesn't remember. I'm not sure if he remembers you to be honest."

"Not every memory of his can be tainted by some blot of sorrow. I stand by my decision. And it does not matter if he can not remember me, I remember him. Cloud is more than he is now, I know he is. From the stories I hear of his past exploits, I know he is far more than he is allowing himself to be."

"He is. But he gets better for awhile then sinks back into... Well you see him now."

"I will see him restored. He will become the man I know he can be. Better than that Sephiroth, better than me even before I see my last day." Baldur stands from his stool and braces himself on the railings with both hands. He wears Cid's clothing so the shirt is somewhat tight which defines his masculine frame very nicely in the current frame of lightning, "If on that day he wants nothing to do with me then so be it. I will leave him be willingly. As long as I know he is who he should be."

Tifa quickly redirects her eyes when she catches that she may be starring at the man. She does not not watch him for any of his physical attributes although. Something about his optimism reminds her all to much of Cloud how he was before he knew the truth about his memories. A mature version of the boy she once knew, once felt things for.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tifa refers to the view of the festive lights from the city stretching before them, the endless ocean that reflects the moon, clear skies, and the steady beating of the ocean against turf that makes Del Sol the tropic paradise it is known to be, "Seeing as how we're two lonely people with nothing to do but sulk. Think you can avoid trouble long enough to go down to the marina and get something to eat with me?"

"That... Would be very unwise of me."

"Why?"

"I see how Cloud looks at you at times. He obviously likes you to some degree. I would be creating my own drama and an enemy out of my own brother. It would not be right."

"It's not a date. Just making new friends." Tifa forces a smile, "And Cloud. He's in love with another woman. He's also angry with me right now for something ridiculous. There's nothing to worry about."

"No I do think I will-"

Tifa takes him by the arm, "It will be fun."

Her touch is all that he needs to give into her request, "I do not agree with this. I will go with you but we must stay on the coast. I did not leave this place peacefully my last visit nor did I make any friends." It has been too long since he spoke to a woman in this way and makes the temptation too great to refuse. He only seeks to be reminded of a woman's grace nothing more.

The fork lift beeps repetitively as Wolf drops the last box of freight neatly beside another while Cid secures the cargo in place for when they take flight. Flood lights are mounted on top of various freight as it is still two hours before sunrise but this does not stop the two men from taking a brief break and sharing a beer.

Cloud enters from the opposite side and is met with loud classic rock music that the two men some how manage to relax to,"What's this?" Cloud asks. He was awoken by the sounds of machinery and radio.

"Morning there. I was in the neighborhood to see what kind of transportation I had to work with getting these crates loaded. Cid found me snooping around, threatened to impale me, six beers later we're best buds and loading up guns N' shit." Wolf chugs an empty beer bottle out the loading bay's ramp only to miss a box of empty bottle's. "Too cold with that door open. Making my hands cramp all up..."

"Well... It happened somthin' like that. This guy's all right with me. At least till I'm sober again."

"I just got an idea Cid... What if... Now imagine dis'... After we add those turrets I'm thinking... An on-board bar. WITH, a TV."

"Well holy shit... An on-board bar with a got damn TV? I don't believe you."

"Cid," Cloud interrupts as either seemed to have any intention on ending their rabble anytime soon.

"No,no I'm totally serious. I heard they are goin' to use satellites soon for TV."

"WHAT! I'mma be the first man in space. No faw-"

"CID!" Cloud interrupts again.

"Wha?

"Where is Baldur?"

"Oh. He's sleepin'. Been out all night is my take. We got to talking before he turned in though."

"He told us he couldn't go into Del Sol because he would attract attention. What was he doing?"

"I look like his NANNY!"

"I know. The nerve of the guy. Going out to have a good time... We aughta' kill em'." Wolf adds with a goofy grin.

Cloud looks between the two vulgar men without any appreciation to either of their sarcasm, "I didn't get pulled into this to be a side kick. I don't like being left in the dark either. What is Baldur planning to do with this cargo?"

"Goin' to drop off the women and children some place safe and then delivering these weapons to some old war buddy of his. Guess he's some kinda' general of... One of them armies. Iunno', no one ever gives me the details... Always been confused in this mess you get me caught up in Cloud." Cid says.

"Amen to that. I feel the same way. I just go here... Do that, get shot at. And I don't have a damn clue in what I'm doing. But you my friend," Wolf pulls two beers from his ice chest and offers one to Cloud, "You are waaayyyy too bloody uptight. Take a beer, take a load off."

Cloud shakes his head. He turns his back to them and leaves the intoxicated duo to their work.

* * *

"_**Whether they realize it or not. They are all connected like the stars in the sky. Forming shapes with their actions that form pictures. It's when everyone discovers how they were affected or affected another does the Six Degrees Of Separation theory really shines. You've seen your pattern in the stars. I trust that's why you're here now..."**_

Next Chapter – Inner Demons:

"_Vincent."_

"_So you know him?_

"_Yeah. We fought with one another before meteor. And if he's helping the executioners it's going to make things allot harder."_

"_Not entirely Cloud. It would make convincing them that you wish to join them that much easier for you I imagine."_


	6. SOLDIER: Inner Demon Part 1

**It took me a little longer to get this chapter up this time. I decided to take my time with future chapters instead of rushing to proof them before running out of time. So here it is. I am also thinking about writing the back stories on some of the characters I have introduced such as Kantana, Sergei and Baldur. I have some written since I believe in telling a story with the history in mind but I am not certain if it is something people would be interested in since it would some characters Final fantasy is known for. If I did I will do it as a prequel story separate from this one. **

**I do this in all good fun though so...  
**

**Cheers!  
**

* * *

**SOLDIER: Inner Demon Part 1  
**

* * *

Inner Demon

VI

In the dark, with only the low humming of the air ships engine to keep him company, the chilled air around him all there is to embrace him in a moment of torment. Cloud lies on the edge of a cot with his fingers driving into his scalp, curling into himself as he has no alternative method of diverting his tensions. His pain is not a physical one, but it hurts more than any wound, more than any sore. It swells through his chest, knots his stomach, bores into his skull like a hammer and nail. The past haunts him with emotions that have gone unchecked. Then there are other emotions that are not his that borrow his senses only to patch gaps in his person that were dug out when bonded with the experimentation that are unknown to him even. All he can do during these incursions is try and focus on what memories and ideals he knows without doubt that are his.

He has no knowledge of how or when Baldur left he only knew that at some point he did have an elder brother whose fate no one spoke of. Mother never mentioned him even with his many innocent inquires as a babe. He remembers anger towards his father, at his brother when he discovered him, the other children for neglecting him as they did, even a hate for Tifa who was just a girl he had a crush on at the time though her friends would always humiliate him. All these things become a reality again for Cloud as his mind over takes his consciousness into a place of recessed memories.

A young man was welcomed back into Neibliham. He flaunted a neatly pressed special forces Soldier uniform with such awe. Girls hovered around him in hopes of capturing his attention with beauty, charm or sexuality. Men congratulated him, men feared him, men respected him. But Cloud watched from afar with a longing he never knew. He stared at that young man envying him till it caused him so much despair that he hated the very sight of him.

Cloud avoided the young Soldier operative for all his two days of stay in Neibliham. Never approached him once to say hello, always hid from sight when he would look his way. Cloud was young at the time filled with childish ways of handling such situations but even as a child he knew better. Cloud sat outside his house eavesdropping on the conversation the young man and his mother were having. Both yelled at one another with such regret and bitterness. Though he recalls mother shouting another name than what that young man had introduced him to as. Cloud froze in place as a deer in the spot light when the SOLDIER threw the doors open to the house and discovered his presence. His eyes gleamed a brilliant, vibrant amber with a face of such absolution that he will never forget it.

"Who are you?" He spoke to him harshly. Cloud's words were caught in his throat when he attempted to reply, "Are you deaf? Or dumb?" Cloud was hissed at with malice in every word.

Many have spoke to him in this way and his first impulse is to run but not this time. As they looked each other in the eye he saw himself, someone that was apart of the same whole as he and this made him ball his fist and plant his feet firmly in place.

"Cloud Strife. Who're you?" Cloud answers the question in a similar tone.

This puts a smile on the Soldier's face, a small laugh that sneaks in under his breath, "I'm called only Baldur now. But when I had a last name it was Strife." They share a moment that no words or gestures could ever explain. It was a moment of irrefutable recognition. That they could not deny each other even if they desired to do so as they are bound in blood.

"You're shorter than I imagined." Baldur says without any hint of sarcasm.

"You're skinnier than I pictured." Cloud returns the favor with the same lack of distinction in sarcasm and literalism.

Baldur approaches Cloud with much discretion. It felt as if he was afraid of him for some crossed reason at the time. Cloud remembers looking up at Baldur and standing almost perfectly still when his brother removed his glove to place it atop his head and spoke these unexpected words, "Little brother. Be strong enough to stand on you're own but if a time ever comes that you need my help. I'll find you. There won't be any need for you to waste time looking for me." Cloud only starred, not understanding Baldur's words at the time, "I have to go now little brother. My other life is demanding me."

After that meeting Cloud regretted now speaking to his brother the first opportunity he could, for the next time he saw Baldur he had changed.

Clouds memory doesn't allow him access to where his only other complete impression of his brother took place. He only know it was at a Shinra military camp in some distant land. He remembers being apart of an enforcer squad to keep the peace in some newly conquered territory as a Shinra grunt.

Baldur sat slumped against the wall, blood stains ruined his Soldier uniform, layers upon layers of filth smeared across his face and body. He was a blooded soldier now, a warrior who was proved and tested in conflicts that spanned across dozens of battle fields. He had been recently promoted and Cloud could not of been more jealous. Cloud remembers having to meet with Baldur behind the backs of his peers, something to do with having to keep the fact that they were related a secret. But this time was different some how, something his brother did was unforgivable at the time.

"Baldur!" Cloud's outline is colored in by a shadow at the doorway.

Alex tilted his head in Clouds direction with Amber Mako eyes burning into his brother knowing what to expect but wasn't shy to the conflict that was about to ensue. "Why did you join the Shinra army Cloud? Why did you follow me?" Baldur conveys his question in a rasp unwelcoming manner.

"I didn't follow you. I joined for my own got damn reasons. None that were any of your busniess" Cloud released his Battle Rifle so it falls with a crash, he removes his helmet and throws it violently towards Balduer but it doesn't startle him in the slightest.

"Why are you here Cloud!" Baldur shrieks his question without fear of disturbing anyone else who may hear. Baldur doesn't deter his eyes from Cloud as he pulls himself up with the help of the only table in the scarcely lit room.

"I'm here to join Soldier. I don't care how many times it takes, you're not going to stop me." Cloud doesn't get loud as his brother does. Cloud's words are provoked with too much bitterness to flail them with empty screams.

"No. I don't think you will be Cloud. You're goin' back home to Mom. You shouldn't of left her there alone to come out here and play hero."

"You can't make me do anything Alex. You think you're special cause you got into Soldier? One day I'll get in and I'll be better than you. I'll be better than Sephiroth. What you did today won't stop me."

Baldur inches towards Cloud "Sephiroth!" Cloud watches Baldur approach him while his body stiffens as the blood pumps faster and faster through every vein.

"You are in this, to become a stronger man than Sephiroth? What is going to happen is you are going to die Cloud if you keep this up. We are machines. We kill, kill, and kill, kill, KILL AND KILL! You can not be that little brother. You will only get your self-"

Cloud's fist struck Baldur across the jaw in mid sentence and his brother's face jerks to the side on impact. Baldur turns his face back to Clouds with no more than an already diminishing red patch of blush where he had struck him. The next thing he knew a swell of pain webbed out from his stomach and out through his torso. The force of Baldur's fist ramming into his gut was like having a dagger surgically slit open you're lungs then stomping on them to flatten it. Cloud bellowed over in pain but wasn't allowed time to recuperate as he was jerked back up by his collar only to be stricken in the cheek then thrown onto the that topples over as he rolls off it.

"Private Strife! You will know your place! I am your superior and you will respect me as so! NOW STAND!" Baldur barks unrelentingly, "I said STAND private!"

Cloud's vision was blurred, he wanted to faint but pride kept him from doing so. He struggled into attention and wavered in place when a superior forces himself into their once private ordeal. Cloud avoids making eye contact with the SOLDIER officer as he can't hide the anger that is swelling within him at this time.

"Baldur! What's about? A voice shouts from behind. Baldur mechanicly snaps to attention with his hands folded behind his back as he was so very trained to do so at the time.

"Sir Just a grunt who had momentarily forgotten himself sir." There is a short pause before the mans voice dismisses the spectating bystanders and pulls Baldur to the side. They exchange whispers whispers before the ranking SOLDIER turned his back on the entire situation to entrust Baldur to the situation as he saw fit.

"Cloud, you don't want to know the punishment for assaulting a superior. Return to your barracks and don't move until you receive your orders."

"You ruined any chance I had to become Soldier. You told the recruiters that I lacked courage, I wasn't loyal to Shinra and any other lie you could think of." Cloud turns to Baldur with a unmistakable glare of vengeance, "One day I'll get you for this. And I won't let you off with a warning like you did me Baldur."

This is the only other memory he has of his brother. If there were other times they had met they are fragmented and buried under the layers of distortions and entanglement of his false alter ego he had stolen from Zack. He can't explain why these unearthed memories force him to relive the moment as it were taking him back in time. At least these memories were his own though.

Sometimes in these moments he's Zack, sometimes he's Sephiroth, sometimes he's Cloud but only rarely. And despite knowing that his love for Aeirth is due to the personality his mind stole from Zack, despite knowing his insanity and apt for war is from the experiments to make him a clone of the man he hated most Cloud still can't control how each entity war on for dominance over his consciousness. As despite knowing all these things he still doesn't know which parts of him are truly his, and which are theirs.

* * *

Reno marches through a darkly lit corridor with guardsmen on either side. The steel grates under their soles echoes a clanking that warns whoever nearby of their steady approach. Either of Reno's escorts step ahead of him to clear the twin doors in a mechanical fashion. Reno pauses, he turns to the guard on his left but is met with only a gesture ordering Reno to enter the dome room ahead. He does so but not without preparing himself with a deep breath.

"HEY! Miss me?" Reno's shout reverberates throughout the dome and attracts the attention of whats close to a dozen operators who had been busying them selves at various terminals.

Reno's bravado is met with a series of calm hard stares from every man in the room which makes for an awkward situation on Reno's part.

"You're late Turk." A deep voiced, punctual man greets.

"Yeah? Well I ran into Traffic." Reno stands in the center of the dome, scanning his surroundings uneasily but attempts to mask his uncertainty with an arrogant bravado, "But spank me later. I'm here to tell ya' Wolf wouldn't talk yo. Tried to run me over. He took off with Cloud and that busty sidekick of his."

From the dark the tall man raises from his seat and enters a streak of light to reveal one with long flat red hair and Mako illuminated ruby pupils, "And the location of the other ex-Soldiers?"

"Restricted access even for a Turk. No way I could get in yo."

The man smiles and clasps his hands neatly behind his back, he begins to pace a circle around Reno, "Not much motivation in you're efforts. You pass."

Reno crinkle's his brow in light of his passing grade, "You guys don't have very high standards do you?"

"Angelo, the SOLDIER database please." The crimson clad man steps out of Reno's vision when a large holographic screen casts a dim shade of turquoise through out the control room, "We already obtained the pro-folio data. I wanted to observe how loyal you were to you're beliefs. Truly any man who stands by an organization even after it has been exposed for all it's sick deeds, gutted from the inside out, turned to ash and then it's name responsible for an unaccounted amount of dead must be a very dedicated employee. Or a complete idiot. Either way the pay can't be _that_ good."

Reno can't decipher whether the man is mocking him or honestly complimenting him, "Idiot. There is no denying that I'm an idiot." Reno answers wittily though he hints that there may be some truth to it as well.

The executioners slips back into view on the other side of Reno and his lips form into a sadistic grin, a expression that has Reno's body tense, ready to defend himself if need be, "You don't fool me. You're a sick, sick man. I've got you figured out." The holographic projection flashes and a image of Reno is displayed along with neat sub-folders containing his mission history, psych reports, background information, everything.

Reno's teeth clench, his fist ball and his cheeks flush red with anger,"Don't B-S me yo. You going to try and kill me bring it on, I'm not gonna' live by anyone's leash. So c'mon! Lets do this." Reno draws a cylinder from a strap from his thigh. The cylinder extends outwards three feet and forms a solid steel rod.

"If you want to die I won't stop you. In-fact I'll kill you. Hear me out before you volunteering you're own death though. Angelo, Access Cloud Strife's data please." The holographic imaginary displayed on thin sheets of glass shifts into a image of Cloud along with detailed documentation ranging from history to birthplace and everything in-between.

"Cloud. I tried to kill him once or twice. Whada' bout' him?"

"He's a Sephiroth clone of some degree."

"Meaning?"

"Turk truly you can't be this dense?"

"I didn't come here to get talked down to yo. What you talkin' about?"

"Sephiroth's consciousness survives in the life-stream Turk."

"I stopped keeping up with this nonsense like... Years ago okay? Quit bein' cryptic and tell the hell is it that makes baby face important to anyone all right?" Reno watches Cloud's portrait as he starts attempting to piece together recent events mentally.

He was ordered to warn Cloud of these Executioners to keep him out of their hands and with hopes that his corporation could be won. Although he was never told why.

"Sephiroth as a man was a talented Soldier, a decent general and most importantly an aspiration for all Shinra Soldier special forces to model themselves after but he was just that - a man. I can deal with a man... But the Sephiroth that has become Jenova, is a super natural threat that I simply don't know how to expunge. And," The crimson executioner points to Cloud's portrait, "Cloud Strife is the last known connection Sephiroth has to this planet. I suspect that... Thing that was once Sephiroth is attempting to regain strength by using that boy as a catalyst. Of course I'm speaking only theoretically as I truly never could understand Sephiroth's true intentions but wasn't it his goal to become one with the life stream? Which he has accomplished to some degree, and that he only lacks a connection to our plane of existence to exercise some control? Cloud Strife must be dealt with."

Reno takes his eyes off the projection of Cloud and firmly places them onto the Executioner leader known as Phothries, "You pitch a hell-of-a sale Phothries. Though what do you want from lil' Ol' me?" Reno anxiously taps the heel of his shoe with the rod, still on guard and on edge.

"I want to arrange a meeting with you're employer. I want to know why he sent you to warn Cloud of us. I believe we may have a misunderstanding. Unless my take on his motives are incorrect, we have the same requirements to meet our goals." Phothries closes the distance between him and Reno so they may see each others faces clearly. Phothries' burning eyes look down on Reno indifferently. He's a solid man with broad shoulders and full limbs which complies a very intimidating appearance over all.

Although Reno is unaffected by his company's outward appearances, "I'll pass the word. He might not bite."

"Then keep me updated Turk. I need you to contact us before sunset. Escort him out please. And offer him transportation if he requires it."

"Aww, thats so sweet of you. I guess I can just... You know forgive the beating and, the threats of torture, forcing me to cooperate or kill me." Reno overplays a false that drops into a scowl before turning his back to be led by the guardsmen who have been his escort since he arrived on the ship.

* * *

Once the twin doors are shut securely and a moment passes Phothries turns to face the front of the bridge. His attention is captured by a motion in the corner that's engulfed in shadow.

"Lights on please. Didn't need the Turk seeing anything he didn't have to."

A second set of lights cast out the gloom and casts a more mellow atmosphere on the bridge. A dozen operators busy them selves with ship maintenance across the gargantuan and one lone red cloaked figure sits in silent where the darkness once hid him.

"He's going to suspect fowl play. Reno's cynical."

Phothries looks on the man in the corner with a shift of his eyes, "He may. But it makes no difference as my purpose is to stir the bee hive. Reaper is following him and we will get all we need with that. Though I've been Curious," Phothries pauses as he thinks over his question carefully, "You've worked with the WRO as they call them selves... Ridiculous name if one was to ask me. I've been meaning to ask you. Is Rufus truly their benefactor?"

"Yes."

Phothries grunts curiously. With a hand on the blade he wears at his hip the crimson armor clad Executioner takes the stairs down to the front of the bridge where he inspects the horizon for any signs of light.

"We take flight by sunrise. Today is going to be an eventful one I suspect."

The days first light stretches across a lightly populated beach consisting of early morning runners and those who walk for leisure. In the distance a large air ship that frequents the massive port of Del Sol is looked upon by curious denizens. Unsuspecting to every another looks down on them curiously at how they could lead the lives that they do. Cloud skirts along the Shera's docking pad while spectating normal life.

A child passing by with her mother smiles his direction, "Buenos días!" She chirps.

Cloud waves back and with his brothers suggestion involving smiles in memory, so he returns a smile for the young girl and she continues on with pig tails swaying side to side.

At this rare moment his mind at peace. No alter ego, no confusion, no memories. He usually experiences this form of tranquility after a struggle with his insanity. It's what he lives for now days, these rare moments.

"Ohayou"

Cloud's body jerks in reaction to the sturdy yet feminine voice. Kantana leans against the railing along the line away from him, bundled in a thick coat as the morning wind rising off the ocean is chilled.

Cloud nods but offers no conversation which Kantana seems personally as her face scrunches up. Cloud takes a deep breath, it would not kill him to attempt to be social at this time. "What has you up so early?"

Kantana brushes her hair over hear ears, "I guess Baldur promised the children he would take them out for breakfast last night if they let him do a few things in peace," she tilts her head in Clouds direction, "They woke me up to wake him up and now I can't go back to sleep."

"He told me it would be a bad idea for him to be seen in Del Sol. Now he's taking kids out for breakfast?"

"Baldur's a particular man. I've known him for a long time and I know if he took those kids out it's because he knows it's safe." She pauses between topics, "Do you know if he up late last night? He seemed exhausted when on his way out."

Cloud watches Kantana studious of her expression before giving her an answer, "I think he was out with Tifa all night in Del Sol."

"All night?" Her brow crinkles, "What happened between you and Tifa, Cloud? Don't try avoiding the question either."

"I'll answer you're question if you answer mine after."

"Deal."

"Well," Cloud starts, "She had been seeing Rude. A Turk that's done some bad things in the past. I don't think they had a serious relationship but..."

Kantana straights herself some, "You were jealous?"

"No." Cloud sighs as if he were frustrated and starts observing the increasing amount of activity on the streets of Del Sol that lies just beyond the beach, "Everyone tells me I can't let go. I'm told I need to move on but maybe some things you shouldn't let go. Rude tried to kill us, Reno collapsed the plate down onto Midgar killing... Everyone Kantana. But everyone wants me to act as if none of that happened. I won't forget, not until..." Cloud's face lacks expression but noticing how tightly he squeezes his fist it tells the entire story, "Not until all the wrongs from them are made right will we all get a clean slate." Kantana struggles to find the words appropriate, some magical bit of advice to cure the situation but he knows nothing she says can change what is, and so he interrupts her before she can voice any possible thoughts into words, "How do you know Baldur. Kantana?"

She appears caught off guard, starring with her mouth open, dumbfounded, "I-uh... Where to begin... Um, can I get a different question?"

"No."

She smiles awkwardly which does not last long as her smile soon fades into a frown, "The Baldur I met, and the one you know are very different Cloud. Remember that. When I was a member of Avalanche, the militia resisting Shinra," She pauses to give Cloud a moment to comment but he does not, "Our little group caused allot of trouble I guess since a SOLDIER... Who was Baldur was assigned to track us down. Not the entire Avalanche resistance movement of course, just us, one faction of the whole. Well we tried all we could to throw him off our tracks, we thought we were out smarting him but he tracked us down to our hide out after what we thought was a successful raid." How Kantana's eyes shift this way and that it becomes apparent she is reliving some moment in the past, "He set it up so he could track us to our weapon supplies and our hide out. We got comfortable, he let us to believe we were covering our tracks. Then one night we found our leader with a bullet in his head while we celebrated in the same room had surrounded the hideout. That's when they all came in, shot anyone who resisted... I would have been shot too if Sergei didn't make me run. Didn't matter, Baldur caught us. His SOLDIER friend was there too." She repeats the name with hint of annoyance, "Wolf. Baldur interrogated me but me though, wanted to know where other AVALANCH cells were. Me and Sergei escaped Shinra headquarters before they could get anything from us though and Baldur was sent in pursuit. And that's how we met."

"And then what happened?" Cloud presses her despite her gestures that would say she didn't care to share the story.

"We made it outside Midgar's gates before they came after us in a chopper. Fortunately, Sirius, a First class Soldier who defected came to our rescue. Baldur was a second class Soldier at the time, Sirus should have been able to fight him off but Baldur was so... Just so very brutal and violent. Cold. He almost killed Sirus who we... _I _thought was invincible."

"Sirus. You and him were lovers?"

Kantana laughs in an awkward way, "You and Baldur are so much alike. Straight to the point. Well, no. At the time I liked him, allot. A school girl crush I guess. Though Sergei cared for me. Sirius, after Baldur joined us of course, spent all his time trying to catch up with Baldur in combat skill. It drove Sirius crazy at what difference made Baldur so much better. It was a weird little love triangle. Baldur of course was just... Baldur. He didn't care what we were doing as long as it didn't interfere. Me and Sirius eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend though if that answers you're question."

"And why did Baldur defect and join you're group?"

"Because he found out about you. That they had you some place, experimenting on you. It took him years to find you but he never gave up. He was so determined. Helping us was just a byproduct at the time I think."

"Why do you hate him then?" Cloud asks in an attempt to sort some of the questions he has been asking himself about Baldur. All of which he knows his brother would never answer.

She smiles and looks towards the distance, "Saved by the bell." She gestures towards Baldur who approaches the docks ramp with Denzel and her children who seemed more than excited. Yuffie tags along side them as well acting more like one of the children than an adult though.

Kimberly charges up the ramp and tackles her mother's legs with a less than gentle embrace. The boy Ryu walks on the contrast walks calmly in-front of Baldur as if mirroring him. They both share their mothers Wutaineese traits but there are features about them that are clearly not of a Wutaineese parent according to Clouds observation.

"You had fun?"

"Yes! Mister Strife let us get whatever we wanted! And look," She points to Denzel who carries a large flat pink box, Ryu who caries paper bags, and Yuffie who sports a new set of high priced winter wear "Doughnuts and clothes the change into! He let us pick our own too!"

"Oh... Wow. I hope all of you thanked mister Strife."

"Thank you." Each of the three children chime simultaneously. Four children if you include Yuffie who assumed Kantana was speaking to her as well.

Denzel walks by not even sparring Cloud the courtesy of a glance which dares to strike a cord within Cloud yet the man refuses it to do so.

"I'm going to take them inside now. Come on, Ryu don't put that in you're mouth. Yuffie take that from him from please. You're old enough to know better Ryu!" Like a light switch Kantana instantly reverts to mothering.

"Yeah little dude. Sea shells have all kinds of germs on them." Yuffie adds then goes to idly pull her sea shell necklace between her teeth.

"Yuffie!" Kantana exclaims.

"Oh. Yeah, oops," she slaps herself no her hand, "Bad Yuffie. Germs. Got it."

Kantana follows behind the children into the air ship but before Yuffie disappears into the hull she spins around, "Morning Cloud! And you still gotta' show me how to use you're guitar Baldur!"

"I have not forgotten so soon. You do not let me forget."

She smiles then enters the Shera, shutting the metallic door behind herself.

"She seems angry with you."

"I know she is Cloud." Baldur watches the city come to life along side Cloud. They both enjoy the silence, the beating of the waves and welcoming first rays of morning's first light.. Baldur takes a deep breath as he knows the peace must come to an end.

"Red cape, a hell of a shot, red eyes. Does he sound familiar?"

Cloud and Baldur glance at one another for a second, "It sounds like Vincent."

"So you know him?"

"Yeah. I fought with him more than once."

"Wolf showed Cid a photo he got from a mutual friend of ours over the phone. Wolf was told he may be working with the Executioner's Cloud."

"Vincent... He's no one to take lightly. I don't know why he would work with them though. It would make no sense. It would make things even more complicated though."

"Not entirely Cloud. It would make convincing them that you wish to join them that much easier for you I imagine." Baldur smiles nonchalantly which Cloud turns away from.

"You have a bad habbit of making plans including other people but not telling anyone involved the plans till the last minute don't you?"

"So I am told little brother."

**Next chapter – Inner Demons Part 2**

"_Their almost here! It's like a small army. Guys we gotta' go! Now!"_

"_I ain't leavin' Shera! Over my dead body!"_


	7. SOLDIER: Inner Demon Part 2

A small correction I have to make in a previous chapter. I had down Wolf deserted SOLDIER at the wrong date. It would have been in year 0000 (Which is final fantasy for year 2,000.)

Also I have not posted for about two or three weeks now which is not normal of me. Expect updates more regular than that.

**Chapter 6: Inner Demon Part 2**

* * *

_**S.O.L.D.I.E.R**_

Inner Demon

VII

"Yeah. He's wanting to meet with you... No I didn't-. Well yes but he was-. Wait, again? Aww-damn. Should I warn the Del Sol minister?... Yes sir. I'll update you as soon-... Hello?... Damnit." Reno rolls his eyes as he releases a burst of tension through a exasperated sigh.

Rude sits across from Reno in perfect content silence. The broad shouldered man dabs his mouth with a napkin after taking an exerted bite out of a large, juice enriched, doughy hamburger. He seems to pay no attention to the disgusted look Reno bores into him.

The two men share a table on a busy streets of Del Sol outside a bustling restaurant which took the pair an hour to find. Fortunately for Reno, Rude can speak the native language. A fact unknown to Reno before today.

"You keep eating like that and you're going to start slowing me down buddy."

"What did boss say?" Rude ignores Reno's comment entirely as he immediately follows his partners inquire with another exerted bite of the hamburger.

Reno shakes his head, "The Executioner's are hot on Cloud's trail again. Their going to occupy Del Sol with a strike team and attempt to get em'. An' we have to warn em'." Reno throws his arms up and leans back loosely in his chair, "I got no idea where their at though. Ideas?"

Rude pauses, he nods, then sips the straw to his pina collada with a small umbrella on-top.

"Hey Rude... You ever feel like maybe... We're the bad guys? Shinra's done some bad things but c'mon lets face it. We choose the lesser of two evils. Sides' Rufus is kinda not the tyrant his old man was yo?"

Rude sets his drink down and stares at Reno through reflective shades, "Reno you've been drinking again. You're a depressing drunk." Rude folds his hands on circular table top, "Reno. My only advice to you is that you follow orders too well." He reaches into his coats pocket to retrieve a cellular phone.

Reno grunts in response to his partners advice.

"Who you callin' yo?"

"Tifa."

"Oh-ho Rude. You dog. That's a catch. She has some really nice-"

"Tifa. Me and Reno need to speak with Cloud. It's important. Where are you?"

* * *

A woman of small stature observes herself in the mirror. She barely tops 5.2 feet and her certain proportions in contrast to her body are appropriate but when compared to women like Tifa it is of no contest. Her hair is bobbed to shoulder length with no real style to it, her face more pointed than most women of her ethnicity and her eyes arched in such a way that most assume her to be angry the majority of the time. Kantana stands in-front of her own reflection critiquing herself critically due to her own insecurities that originate from a fact she is not willing to admit to herself.

Ten years ago she had the body of a fighter, tough, confident, all things that men praised her for. Not that she is seeking or ever sought to be hounded at by men as she was when younger but Tifa's build is intimidating. Then again it would be for any woman she reminds herself.

Kantana forces herself to stop posing in-front of the mirror to calm her insecurities and accuses herself with being childish. She should beyond such things now that she is a mother twins. Before tearing herself from the mirror completely Kantana runs her finger over a light scar that decals across her naval. A scar that Baldur had given her many, many years ago with her own blade. She has a few others, including one barely visible under her jaw but none so memorable as the scar Baldur inflicted onto her. Strangely she smiles at the memory and slips on a plain violet T-shirt.

A knock on her small compartments door has her gather herself and open it.

"Mom." Kantana looks down at her son who despite her objections has taken to calling her mom.

"Ryu you're six. You have all the time in the world to call me mom. Call me mommy. And whose watching you?"

The boy stares up at her indifferently with two big illuminating amber eyes, "I think something bad's going to happen"

Kantana cocks her head to the side, "Why do you say that?"

"Um. Mister Strife asked me to get you. He said to go to that big room"

"Where's you're sister Ryu?"

* * *

Upon entering the cargo hold Kantana finds their motley group centered around Tifa who seems as if she had recently caught her breath and Baldur donning his monster like exoskeleton armor piece by piece. The two have been sparring with one another for nearly two hours now.

The atmosphere is tense, something is not right. She looks down beside herself to ensure her son has not wandered off as he makes it a habit to do and then locates her daughter who sits beside Denzel on one of the many crates in the cargo hold.

"He said it's more than that. He said it's an army." Tifa says in a fashion that seems to be pleading Cloud for something.

Cloud, despite Tifa's obvious desperation seems unaffected, "I don't like it. Why did Rude call you to warn us Tifa? How would he even know?"

"Does it matter? Cloud, you can't fight them all by your self. This isn't like before."

"Tifa has the right mindset Cloud. This day we run to fight another battle. Their men are specificity trained to kill men like us." Baldur pulls from a neat stack of armor plates a piece of the torso section that he clasps over his chest as he participates in the group conversation.

"Then why isn't Cid launching the ship?"

Kantana inches into the room carefully to not to disrupt the conversation before she understands what's causing the unmistakeable stress that circulates between them all.

"I'll tell ya' why. Had Del Sol police come by here a minute ago. They told me no flight till One O' clock cause of some nonsense." Cid rubs the blonde five O' clock shadow that had crept in yesterday, "Said any airships that launch will be 'grounded'. Think the city is working for your pal's Baldur?"

"Del Sol is working with the Executioners?" Cloud narrows his eyes on Cid although Baldur answers the question first.

"I would imagine the Del Sol prime minister corporates with the executioner's rather than work with them. They have coerced other towns to aid them. None quiet as large or influential as Del Sol though. I suggest we abandon the ship and escape-"

Cid readily cuts Baulder off when the words _abandon_, and _ship_ come into play, "Nup, nuh-uh. Not gonna' happen. I ain't leavin' my ship for no body. Hell wit' it." Cid defiantly shakes his head, stubbornly folds his arms.

Kantana studies Cid's objection, trying to understand his infatuation with this flying machine. The logic escapes her. Kantana can sense an argument about to break out thanks to Cid but before the animosity can blossom the distinct clanking of the grate flooring that could only be the source of someone running their direction interrupts everything.

"GUYS!" Yuffie storms around the corner and nearly smashes her way through Kantana if not for her stepping to the side, "Tifa you were right!" She takes a moment to draw in a deep breath between labored pants, "After you called I saw them setting up barricades! Their almost here! It's like a small army. Guys, we gotta' go!"

"I ain't leavin' Shera! Over my dead body! I'm firing up the engines and their goin' to have to shoot me down."

Baldur completes the last clasp to the second piece of the torso plate, folds a second layer over the clasp and locks that layer in place which completes his task. He looks to Cloud and gestures towards Cid.

"Cid. I think it'll be suicide to try and launch now." Cloud very calmly travels to the cargo bays ramp, unlocks the bolt then pulls a lever and it's gears whine as they begin to mechanically lower it.

Cid bites down on a cigar bud, "Ain't leavin' her spikey. You can give that up," He reaches into his pocket for his lighter but with no success, "Y'all go on though. Once they start after me you guys take off."

"Cid no. We need you." Tifa says with a twang of pain in her tone.

"Ya' I know. And I'm going to help the best way I know how. Wolf, you gotta' light?" Wolf strides from the same corner Yuffie did moments ago. The man is handsomely donned in a second class SOLDIER's uniform that consists of a sleeveless turtle neck, baggy pants with leather straps that hold either shoulder pads in place. To complete his red fatigues he wears a large belt that is stamped with SOLDIER's emblem in silver. Kantana recognizes Wolf's uniform very well as she had spent much time running from such men.

"Sure thing Cid," Wolf tosses a zippo lighter to the much appreciative Cid, "All right. Kids with me and anyone else without transportation."

"And then I will be the land distraction since I know what to expect from them. Cloud I take it you will lead your group to escort Wolf?" Baldur starts down the ramp which is quickly converting the warmth of the ship into a prickling chill.

Cid offers to return Wolf his lighter but the Ex-Soldier grins and retrieves another zippo lighter from one of the many pouches he has strapped to his self. Cid grins back and the two share the residue of an inside joke from earlier. As Kantana recalls, Wolf belives two to be his lucky number and so carries everything in 2's.

"Tifa, Yuffie." Cloud calls and Yuffie perks up like a cat at attention, "Go with Wolf. I'll watch from the Fenrir."

"This isn't right. Us splitting up like this. We should stay together." Kantana almost pities Tifa. The poor girl doesn't seem to adjust well when things start falling apart. They have no choice but to dissolve as they can't fight an army as they are now.

"United we stand together we fall. I have never been a fan of the statement. I prefer... All for one, and one for all. We survive this day Tifa. I have every intention of winning the day. It will be okay Tifa. Now Cloud," Baldur extends a hand towards his brother, "Take care of them. Wait for Cid and me then make your move."

Cloud accepts Baldur's gesture and locks wrists with him. Baldur looks to Kantana for a moment, his burning copper eyes barely even phase her any more. He stares at her with a look she knows all too well. He bows his head towards her which is his way of saying farewell. He never stayed for very long even when they were on the same side all those years ago. She smiles back weakly.

"Yuffie, lets take a rain check on your music lessons, Kantana I apologies for ending things this way once again and Tifa-take care of yourself. Cid, I have not known you long but you are a brave man, I expect to see you soon though. Ah, and you children, be good now. Wolf-"

"Not even my brother from another mother. You'll be dragging me into some more nonsense in the near future. Give em' hell, their going to be just fine with me." Wolf says in a rare moment of maturity.

Baldur smiles, then takes his leave with only the clanging of his metallic greaves pounding against metallic flooring.

She feels as if she should go with him, as if she should stop him, but she hesitates.

"Baldur," Tifa calls, "I'm going with you."

Baldur stops at the foot of the ramp, "You should be with Denzel Tifa." He turns around.

"I can't help protect him from inside a car. I can help if I go with you though. I trust Kantana to watch him for me. She'll be there."

And there goes any chance she had to stop him or go with him.

Baldur pauses, merely judging Tifa through critical eyes, "It is far to dangerous. I have a history of being the only one to survive my escapades. Stay Tifa." And considering his word final Baldur disappears around the corner of the ship.

Tifa looks to Deznel, she smiles, hugs him, whispers something reassuring and tears herself from the boy to turn to cloud, "You'll do fine Cloud. I'm not watching from the passenger seat this side this time though. Go be a hero." Cloud looks her in the eyes and she into his.

Their prolonged stare into one another produces nothing more than this, "Be careful Tifa." And then he lets her run out of sight. Obviously she wanted him to try and stop her, Kantana knows the look she had given him and it screamed for something more than _"Be careful"_

"If she's going I'm going too." Yuffie exclaims.

"No." Kantana snaps, "Following him Yuffie, you'll die. Cloud we need to stop Tifa, they can't-"

"She's made her choice. I can't stop her. Baldur knows what he's doing and so does Tifa. I think she'll be fine." Cloud pulls the tarp from his Fenrir and saddles the beast like motor bike, "Yuffie." The young woman perks up once hearing her name, "Kantana's right. You need to stay and do as Wolf says."

"I-am-NOT a child Cloud! You're always treating me like I can't help. Now gimme the summon materia's!"

The engine of the Fenrir surge to life with a grand roar that has Kim clamp her palms over her ears, "Can't. I used them to escape them the first time me and Baldur had to escape them. Wolf lets get going." Cloud suggests.

Yuffie's reaction to the news on the Materia is a silent protest. She sighs irritably and folds her arms. They never can seem to hold onto anything valuable for very long in her opinion.

"Aye, aye captain!" Wolf salutes Cloud in a playfully jeering manner, "All passengers of the Wolf Mobile please stay put for pick up." Wolf never has taken anything serious so she's not certain why she thought he would of changed after all these years. How silly of her to expect such things.

"I'm sorry guys. They need me though." Yuffie smiles weakly and then reluctantly begins saying her farewells.

* * *

Kantana very calmly, very collectively straightens herself in her seat as they come to a stop due to traffic. An unavoidable barricade obscures their path as three by three men in field gray uniforms and body armor search each vehicle throughly. Although Del Sol law enforcement is present they are not the ones performing the searches.

"Those are the Executioner's soldiers?" Kantana asks inquisitively

"Yeah. But don't worry."

She watches Wolf from the corners of her slender eyes for any signs that he may have a plan and from her observation, due to his laxed posture and lack of stress would have one to assume he did. Though with this man nothing should be assumed.

"We can't go through that check point. Their going to know who Ryu and Kimberly are when they see their eyes."

"I know. Just relax Kantana"

"Stop telling me to relax!" Kantana barks. Wolf merely smiles like an idiot in response. The car stops and goes as traffic creeps along in a crawl. The road is along side the water front on the right and to the left the metropolis paradise of Del Sol with buildings of all sizes stretching far and wide. Palm and coconut trees are scattered about along the road side and though cold the sun still beams down with an energizing light. Despite all these comforts the woman still bites her lower lip in anticipation.

Kantana turns in her seat to look back at the children with a brave face, "How are you guys doing?"

"I'm hungry" Ryu says nonchalantly. She swears something is wrong with that boy sometimes. Denzel and Kim only shrug uneasily.

"Oi! He has nerves of steel that one!" Wolf laughs vigorously, "Well buckle in everyone. We're about to experience a little turbulence." Their vehicle is now second in line. The armed Executioner soldiers are already eying their car for anything suspicious,(Not that anyone could see a thing through Wolf's tinted glass anyways.)as if they had a personal stake in uprooting their group.

The car in-front of them is waved on after a thorough search that lasts all but five minutes and they are beckoned forward. Four miniature air ships swoop by over head towards the opposite direction at this time. She can only guess that they are in pursuit of Cid now who she hopes survives his reckless stunt.

Just then a beastly engine revs to life as they park to a halt before the armed check point. A motorcycle charges past them, reared up on only it's front wheel, running down the beam post that obstructed the narrow path between the Executioner Soldier's armored vehicles.

Cloud drops his front wheel back onto the ash-fault, drifts the bike around so he faces the checkpoint. He thrusts forward his right arm with a ruby sphere the size of a tennis ball clutched in his hand. Not much can be seen after this as a stream of flame and smoke blocks all line of site now, engulfing anything within 240 centimeters in flame in multiple bursts.

As Cloud releases bursts of flame towards immediate threats in swift, calculative movements the Soldiers dive,run and crawl for cover as Wolf puts the car into gear full throttle, running down the last bits of the beam post.

* * *

Baldur strides methodically between vehicle traffic. He has already torn through one check point without taking a life and in consequence back up is sure to follow in pursuit of the pair as Tifa follows close behind. He had not been to pleased to see her in pursuit of him and yet he did not try and convince her to leave either.

"If my life is to be ended this day then may it end for a greater good," Baldur says as he keeps his stride, "And if my life to be measured in blood then may it be of those who misguidedly harm others, forgive them..." Tifa listens carefully to his tone of voice, she lowers her eyes, joining him in prayer nervously which is something she is not used to doing, "For they know not what they do. And forgive me, for the blood I spill this day I spill only because I am too weak to know of an alternative." Baldur says the last of his prayer while looking into the eyes of a dozen armed men who now have their weapons trained onto him.

He sounds genuine, she didn't expect him to be of the religious sort of any kind.

Baldrur spreads his arms from beside himself, his gauntlets begin to spark with thunderous energy that crackles between his fingers and stream through the rivets in his armor which is all owed to the materia embedded into his gauntlet's.

Baldur wastes no time in flailing his arm and flinging a bolt of raw electric energy toward a single man. As if it had a mind of it's own the electric current spiders out toward an all too unprepared man and makes contact with his helm. The man's body freezes, convulses then collapses into a smoldering corpse all within two seconds.

Tifa quickly follows Baldur's lead as he ducks into cover behind an abandoned white van. The vehicle is instantly riddled with gun fire which causes various hissing sounds and twangs as the car buckles under the stress of the barrage.

"Tifa do you have Materia ready for use?" Baldur shouts in an effort to carry his voice over eleven gun firing barrels.

The vans rear glass shatters when struck with one too many shells and in reaction Tifa covers her head as fragments of glass pour down onto her, or would have at least if not for Baldur shielding her with the use of his own body. The firing ceases abruptly after this.

"If you do not have any Materia then you need to stay here Tifa and watch for any reinforcements," Baldur raises up, "I am certain you will have an opportunity to assist me before this is over so please, do not do anything daring. I am prepared enough to hold my own for some time."

Baldur flicks his hands and dismisses the electrical current with a sizzling sound. The man takes a deep breath as another form of Materia seeps an energy between the rivets in his armor that nearly instantaneously spreads throughout the entirety of his body. Baldur waves his hand about which carries with it with a strange hazy after image that is the affect of a rare time bending Materia (An overly simplified explanation for a Materia so magnificently complicated.) which speeds Baldur's movements but not perception of time.

Tifa smiles, "Go get em'." she winks for good luck and Baldur smiles back in gratitude.

The man extends his left arm before himself to make use of his last variation of Materia which casts a an almost invisible distortion before himself which resembles the same distortion heat creates. Though this distortion should absorb the gunfire until Baldur is within his most lethal proximity. Without any further stalls he boldly steps from around the comfort of the vehicle that causes an instant reaction of assault rifle fire to barrage his direction.

Engines whine and stress as two machines that rival one another in power race along side each other on the free way of Del Sol. Wolf bull dogs his way across the road with obnoxious use of his car horn and weaving through the loose traffic with Cloud on his Fenrir now cruising along side Wolf's automobile. They have been met with little resistance up to point largely due to the great deal of destruction Baldur has been providing some where miles away and the trouble Cid's Airship must be providing any air support they mustered for this strike force are tied into shooting him down. The only snag they have ran into was Del Sol police trying to 'pursue' them with age old machines that were a joke in comparison to the power of Wolf's automobile and Clouds Fenrir.

A chopper's distinct repetitive cycle of motorized blades slicing through the air reaches Clouds ears. The sound becomes increasingly more audible as the helicopter's distance between them is shortened. Cloud looks over his shoulder to judge the time before falling within striking range, two minutes at best he figures.

The Executioner's Soldiers seem to show restraint when civilians are around Cloud determines based off his assault on the previous checkpoint. He hopes such restraint will be shown on the freeway as they did at the barricade for their sakes.

"Cloud!" Cloud turns to face Wolf when he shouts through the window of his car, "If we put fire on that chopper I think we can keep them from going after the kids! I'm coming over!"

Cloud nods understanding the concept. Wolf reaches back and one of the children hands him a rifle of some sort, he can tell by Kantana's reaction she disapproves of this. Him and Kantana soon have a brief argument which Cloud gathers to be about her having to take control of a vehicle while moving at one hundred miles plus and hour. Soon they seem to come to some form of compromise. The vehicle slows some and Cloud slows along side them.

"Hold this!" Wolf hands him a large scoped rifle which Cloud holds onto but leaves him with only one hand to control the Fenrir, "Here I come! Weee!" Wolf gleefully states as he climbs out the window and plops down onto the back seat of the bike. Cloud hands Wolf the firearm which he graciously accepts with a grin of anticipation, "Always wanted to do that. Jump out a moving car." Cloud doesn't share Wolf's fantasy.

"We'll meet you in Santa Monica Kantana! GO!" Cloud shouts as Wolf is busying himself trying to turn around to face the helicopter.

Kantana nods. Despite the fear he knows must be in her the woman maintains that certain grace, that dangerous heir of elegance like a cat puts on. Kantana doesn't dare to remove either hands from the steering wheel and so she says her farewell with a smile and she attempts to shout something but with the helicopter near and the sound of his own engine Cloud can't make out the words. She speeds up, leaving them behind as intended.

"Keep er' steady Cloud and brace for turbulence! 3,2,1!" Wolf fires a single shot that recoils throughout the Fenrir and his ear lobes. A recoil or noise Cloud did not expect. The bike swivel rapidly for a time though Cloud is quick to regain control.

"And we got a hit! Punched a hole through. Reloading!" Wolf pulls the bolt back, cocks it back into place and shoves the bolt forward again. "3,2,1!" A second blast from the rifle rings offensively into his ears. He prepares himself for a third round but instead a sharp whistling darts by his ear and he is stabbed by something small in the back followed by small metallic pings against the Fenrir's frame. He cringes at the pain but it is nothing severe.

"Bloody hell. Cloud you okay?"

"I'll live. What was that?" Cloud asks with eyes on the road ahead.

"Loki. One of The Executioner's. He reflected the shell and what we just experienced were the fragments. He's something of a Materia geinus' and a real nuisance. He did this stuff last time too. And... Sheeit."

Cloud rotates his left shoulder uncomfortably to try and shift the fragment to the side some to ease the pricking it causes whenever the bike rattles.

"Phothries is with them. I kinda' assumed he would of went for Baldur-," Wolf turns around to find Cloud shifting his own weight and the wound being the culprit, "Oh let me get that for you. I can get it just-like-this." Without warning the shrapnel is jerked from his back with the tip of a knife which causes more pain than it did going in. He ultimately maintains the bike and bites his tongue when the urge to swear Wolf's name into the ground arises.

The asphalt ahead spontaneously fractures and arcs their direction. Cloud turns abruptly to the side but to no success. The asphalt forms into stalagmites and the Fenrir wrecks into the knee high wall, throwing Cloud from his bike and into the ground.

All fades to black, all sounds become mute in a instant. Despite lacking all senses he is still conscious but he can't move.

"Cloud" A soft voice whispers into his ear in such a way it tickles. He opens his eyes with the face of a woman, a woman of so much beauty and he thinks to himself if he may be dead. If this is the case he would not be all together disappointed.

"Cloud you must wake up. Please, you must." The voice continues to plea.

Cloud feels no pain, no worries, no anxiety only the warmth of a woman who holds him tenderly in her lap. He raises a hand and touches the woman's cheek and she accepts the touch without any physical resistance.

"CLOUD! You must wake up!" Aeries repeats again with tears welling into her eyes. He has long since admitted to himself that he has either gone insane or is going insane and so the sight of the deceased woman is of no consequence to him.

"I am awake." He deliriously replies at long last.

"No Cloud, fight! You must fight further! They can't win! Don't let them win Cloud!" She begins raising him from her lap and because of this a blinding light fills his eyes and the air becomes cold. Cloud sits up only to see a Crimson Clad man calmly walking his way from the helicopter that perused them, landed in the middle of the freeway. He reaches for the Fenrir which is within arms length, ejects his Buster Blade from the compartment in the vehicle that stashes his weapon and forces himself upright. Pain, fear and anxiety all have returned to him now as he has slipped back into reality.

The Executioner known as Phothries pulls a thick blade from a leather strap at his hip that ejects dual arched blades like an axe would. The Axe heads begin to glow white with small surges of electric currents surging this way and that throughout the surface of the blade.

Cloud steps forward and the two trade vicious blows with one another back and forth. For every blow they trade, for every contact they make Cloud feels himself grow more relentless, more rejuvenated as if he were being filled by a foreign entity gathering strength off the energy created by their conflict. It is also very distracting which has Cloud fail to notice that his opponent is not attacking him, but his weapon.

They both clash their weapons into one another with a final massive heave that ruptures The First Tsurugi into multiple fragments with a violent spark, obliterating the weapon making it functionally useless. The stump of a blade is parried out of Phothrie's path and Cloud is kicked in the chest only so he is pushed back a safe distance away.

"The Mijolnir has yet to find a weapon it could not destroy. One of the reasons your brother now fights unarmed. It burns white hot and has yet found a man it could not cut in two when in my hands. Now-we can talk or you can be killed. Make your choice."

Wolf lies immobile in the fast lane of the free way. Cloud watches him for no more than a few seconds as Wolf slips a handgun painfully from his boot. The Materia user Wolf had dubbed as Loki is tall man dressed in a tan duster jacket who seems oblivious to Wolf's activity. If Wolf can kill him, between the two of them they should be able to defeat the other despite their injuries.

Cloud wobbles in place before concentrating his will to ignore the fleeting nature of his conscious at this time, "There's a first for everything." Cloud reassembles the shattered and incomplete portions of the First Tsurugi till a single, moderately damaged portion of the blade remains in his right hand. The glory of the First Tsurugi is it's design as it's a six piece design with each part being a different weapon which can be used separately or united into a single large cleaver.

"And so you choose death," Phothries smiles politely, "Farewell Cloud Strife."

Cloud stands firm, but he fights to keep his knees from wobbling. He wipes the blood and sweat that runs into his left eye with an increasing impatience as he awaits for a much anticipated gun shot . Though he dares not to chance another look at Wolf as they may become aware that he's not in-fact unconscious.

"If you want to live... Put your gun down..." A new voice commands, "You shouldn't put Loki in such danger Phothries."

"Vincent." Cloud hisses. They have never had much in common, they never even talked on a casual basis but he always considered him someone he could count on when things came to it. He was wrong.

Wolf lies frozen with Vincent standing over him. The man seemingly appearing out of no where with a pistol aimed for Wolfs spine. With his hand gun withdrawn only half way the Wolf does not look content to give in despite Vincent's threat. Wolf looks Cloud in the eyes as if looking for an opinion of their situation. Wolf may act foolish but the man proves himself a warrior at this moment. Knowing Cloud to know Vincent's abilities, Wolf makes a hand gesture which resembles a firing pistol. Cloud takes the gesture as if he is being asked if he has any chance in taking Vincent by surprise. Cloud shakes his head, Wolf could not possibly get the upper hand on Vincent in his position.

"Vincent, you work with them now?" Cloud does not lower his guard.

"Yes. You, get up." Vincent follows nearer as he walks behind Wolf who limps towards Cloud's side as instructed, "They can bring back Lucrecia-"

"All for a woman who choose you over another man, had his child who is responsible for so much pain? That seems obsessive if you ask me."

He can see a flare of anger swell in Vincent's face from behind his red cloaks cuff's but he fights back such anger with remarkable restraint, "I didn't ask for your approval Cloud. Though if you would of heard Phothries out he would of told you, Loki can resurrect Aeries from the life stream also. Given he has the master materia that you posses."

"No. She's dead Vince-"

"No, she's not." Loki steps forward ahead of Phothries. Things are becoming unusually civil, "She joined with the life stream but she hasn't been absorbed by it. Her life force is intact but her body that keeps it here is not. We obtained her corpse-"

"You what?"

"Hear them out Cloud." Vincent pressures Cloud.

Loki continues, "Her body is preserved save for her death wound. It's complicated. I can't explain it here."

"Bull. Why would you guys want to revive some random woman like this?"

Phothries scowls in Wolfs direction, "She's not a random woman. She was a Cetra and we have our reasons. Enough talk. Cloud-consider this your one and only act of mercy. You defeated Sephiroth, I have yet to see how, but there must be something to you that is buried. I could use your help. But if you decide to not aid us, then you are against us. And you should consider this a running head start."

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"_Coming soon"_


	8. SOLDIER: Love Part 1

**Chapter 8: Love**

* * *

_**S.O.L.D.I.E.R**_

Love

IIX

((Finnaly made time for writing again. I will working on this routinely now.))

((Updated with the proof reading. Just some things I did not have time to fix or change now corrected. Part two will be up soon.))

His ribs buckle under the sixth consecutive blow and his head becomes light as pain floods all his senses. Affliction swells in the pit of his stomach that threatens to work it's way into his throat and just as he works the sensation back down he is struck across the jaw without any chance to brace himself. His body slumps forward but it is caught by the chain that binds his wrist from the ceiling. He strains himself to listen for how many may be in the room as he was blindfolded, but his efforts are without success as he uses the majority of his will power to remain conscious.

"I've always been curious. What drives a man like you? I have yet to find your personal stake in all of this. Not a soul loves you Baldur. Have you ever asked yourself why?"

Baldur does not answer the question and as punishment a hand grips his throat and pulls him forward,

"ANSWER ME BALDUR!" He can feel traces of saliva speckle his face from the hissing words of his interigator.

Baldur still refuses to speak. He knows no amount of talking will have him leave this situation alive. The moment he surrendered, an act he swore to _never_ perform for this very reason. Though he was not willing to chance the odds of survival, as they were remarkably low, with Tifa at his side.

"I will break that pride of yours Baldur. I will see you beg like a dog." The dull and raspy voice growls into his ear, "Bring the woman in"

He thought they would use her. And he already decided to tell them all they ask once they did.

"No need Thanatos. If Phothries give me his word that he will release her, unharmed in every way and left alone from here on out I will answer any question truthfully."

"Like hell I will."

A sharp pain spikes through his lower gut when Thanatos jabs his knee into his crotch. Baldru's knees draw up toward his chest in reaction and his mind is scattered a dozen directions again, unable to focus on anything but pain.

A squeaky door swings opens then shuts with an equal amount of obnoxious squeaking, followed by a set of scuffling feet. Words are traded but Baldur can make out nothing but unprocessed would be words. He is grabbed by the skull and is pushed back forcefully.

"You don't get to die yet Baldur. I want you to hear this. Listen to her..."

Another within the room is struck, and they yelp in reaction. It can only be Tifa, but without Phothries giving his word their both dead anyways. For both their sakes he can not talk. Not yet.

"Scream his name girl!"

Tifa's breathing quickens, they are harming her in some way and though she doesn't scream his name she does shout after a time of enduring whatever torment they are inflicting onto her. Baldur remains perfectly silent with no glimmer of distress.

"Bastard is heartless as ever. Leave them be for now. Get Phothries on a line we don't have time to break him."

Baldur can hear the inhabitants scuffle about out the room and secure the door behind them, leaving him secluded in the cold damp room alone. As he is alone now, he allows himself too cough up the blood he has held at the back of his throat for some time, spitting it onto the floor. His teeth clench and his body relaxes which in consequence has the pain he has kept bundled up flow throughout his person. His stomach turns, he becomes cold and his body starts to tremble. He can only begin to assess what damage has been done to him and what limbs may be shattered after so many blows.

"Loving you forever, Utsukushiku kagayaku-," Baldur coughs some but he continues despite the interruption, "I've got you, you've got me... Yorisotte sono hoshi no hate made, doko made mo, together..." Baldur grunts and resists coughing up more of his own blood.

A hand rests on his shoulder all too softly to be anyone intending to cause him harm. This gentle hand undoes the blind from his eyes and once it is drawn from his vision Tifa stares back at him with a bloodied lip and a quaint smile. "Hello handsome" She teases as he knows he must look horrendous at the moment.

"Hello beautiful." He responds with a mischievous grin painfully pasted across his expression after taking notice to her own bruises inflicted upon her, "I apologies Tifa. I should of taken our chances and attempted to break through. I was expecting them to-"

Tifa smiles and covers Baldur's mouth to stop him from speaking further, "Their going to be back soon and you're going to need to save your strength."

"Tifa, the next time they open that door you need to attempt to escape while you still can. I can not predict what they will do to you now. I thought I understood their motives but I was wrong."

Tifa can not help but smile in response with a girlish glow about her, "I know you had to tell me to save myself due to that hero rule book you tough guys play by. I'm going to get us both out just-" Baldur twists in pain when her she applies pressure to a nasty black and purple marking at his side while she investigated the extent to his wounds,

"Yes Tifa! That is a broken rib. Need to touch anything else to see how badly it hurts?" Baldur hisses irritably.

"Sorry! Sorry. Maybe I ca-" The metallic hinges on the door squeak open again and from it a lone soldier who Baldur and Tifa immediately look onto. The man is slight and thin, fumbling with his helm as if it is too large for his head with baggy clothes that fits like a sack over the pencil frame.

Tifa looks over her shoulder at this lone soldier. She turns in place and faces this guardsmen with fists balled and a posture that's ready to strike at any given moment.

"Well, I am glad you're friend is a defiant one Tifa. Though I am curious how that outfit on such a little woman fooled anyone in this facility."

Tifa looks over the little guard once again and notices the odd minute bulges and dips within the over sized uniform. In response, this 'guard' raises her helmet some and peeks a grin as she flaunts a key ring in her other.

"I set up an _e__xplosive_ surprise for Baldur's friends." She chuckles sinisterly and lowers the helm back over her eyes. Yuffie cocks her hips to the side and twirls the key around her finger, "So lets get you down big boy and blow this joint."

The seasons change a a full cycle plus one. An entire year comes and goes and the world has become a place full of rumors of war, and conflicts began over rumors. The Executioners grow in strength and their once covert existence becomes common knowledge. The public relations manager for Shrina is now the spokesman for the Executioners, Darius Estaban. With his way with the public and the strength of the military might the Executioners have accumulated they managed to sway the public to their cause in the old sectors of Midgar and the continents surrounding them. In result all those touched by Mako are now outcasts that are hunted down and killed or sometimes worse. All that we had fought for undone just so another can rise and start the cycle all-over-again...

"_I don't know what it is, don't know why but I just want you back. Just can't forget you. Maybe it was the way you kissed or the way you held me the way you looked at me. Oh why-oh-why. I lie awake at night in bed thinking of the love you once felt for me..."_

A tender acoustic melody from the lips of a heart broken women captures the attention of a small crowd consisting of law enforcement and civilians with Kantana at the center of it all. The woman is a beautiful thing with a voice one would dream an angel would posses. Over the year she has become more engrossed in her old war arts which seems to have opened old wounds from memories of her pass life. The once doting mother has become quiet, calculating, ruthless and yet she express' sorrow through her eyes daily. These things Cloud contemplates while watching her play from across the street. She causes a reasonable distraction with her heart torn melodies. He tears himself away from his stare, turning it towards the facility which is illuminated by the warmth of dusk's glow. The sunglasses he wears shields him from the over bearing rays of the sun and also double for their true purpose which is to mask his illuminating eyes that would surely give him away and surely killed by either law enforcement or the military. No one ever escaped once discovered.

Kantana is a natural when it comes to these sorts of circumstances. Between Kantana and Wolf most of these missions go without a hitch. Wolf has proved himself to be quiet the professional when he needs to be while Kantana... Well no one ever sees Kantana coming.

Cloud leans his shoulders against the wall and stares upward into the orange hued sky lost in deep thought. His back hand brushes over his cheek and he feels the stubble of blonde hairs protruding form his skin. He doesn't get a decent shave in often. Just last year he would of never been seen in such a vagabond state as he is now. Keeping a clean appearance has always been something he had done but... As they say things change... After the incident in Del Costa everything went into ruin. Tifa, Yuffie, Baldur they never heard from again. Cid... They reported no survivors when the craft was shot down. Phothries' and his forces became a major power and strong armed or rallied smaller countries under his banner with offers of protection. His promises he has fulfilled in every way and then some leaving little room for revolts from unhappy denizens... His control had expanded faster than any of them planned in such a short amount of time. They are trapped within the borders, on the run, hiding constantly. Anyone touched by Jenova cells are treated like a... Witch, or a demon, a contagious abomination. They fear them, they butcher them due to Phothries' propaganda. They are absolutely ruthless but apart of Cloud agrees with their ideals. The world would be a better place without men like him yet those like Kantana's children do not deserve their would be fate and that's what teeters the balance for himself.

Cloud pats the satchel at his hip and feels the expression of a sphere protruding through the leather. _"We could bring Aeries back."_ He was told. Vincent confirmed it. If Wolf or Kantana knew what he did... Well they could never find out.

An Officer patrols by and interrupts his thoughts. An assault rifle slung over one shoulder, the officers posture is slouching and his expression is glazed over as if bored to tears. Cloud peeks down at the man from the bottom of his eyes trying not to seem conspicuous. He turns his head to the side slowly and alas, a wanted posture of himself directly beside his own face. How had he not noticed that before hand? The black and white mug shot photo (Which was taken when he was taken into custody some months ago. Obviously he escaped.) does his current appearance justice. His hair is shaven down to but a quarter of an inch, the hair stubble that evenly coats his cheeks and even includes the silver lion head earring in his right ear which he wears now.

The side of his face tingles and the hairs stand on edge. His steel blue eyes hidden beneath the circular shades turn towards the officer with a deadly resolve. Only one mentally ill would not notice him and the stark similarities of wanted posture that's plastered directly beside his face and and yet the man begins to walk off as if he hadn't seen anything. His face gives him away though as it alerts and the glaze burns away. He would alarm others very soon, well, poor guy would of gave him away if not for Clouds tenacious mentality.

"Hey." Cloud's crisply calls out.

The officer turns just in time to be cut down from shoulder to hip then decapitated savagely. He has seen what they have done to men like him, to women, to children and Cloud has no mery left in his heart for these murderous dogs. The reaction to the spoiled and pompous public surrounding him does not disappoint. The violent death of his would be whistle blower causes an uproar of panic.

"Kantana, Wolf. I've been found out you two need to leave." Cloud presses onto his ear to activate the voice control of his tiny transmitter.

"_Aye, aye. Self extracting. Mission completed." _Wolf was frightfully efficient when it comes to these 'missions'. He had little emotional creativity for the objective. His morals are based off pros and con's, what would be lost for the gain, the lesser of two evils type of thinking. If leaving Cloud behind to save himself and Kantana he would without regrets as the man is calculating to a cold and ruthless fault. Something one would never expect from the guy within normal social means.

"_Cloud you need to leave too. You'll be dead within minutes."_ The woman's compassion brings a smile to Cloud's lips. Among all this evil and chaos it is refreshing to have someone care if you lived or died.

"Wrong. I'll be seeing you within minutes. Get going Kantana." Cloud adjusts his stance into one for battle. The muscles flex in his exposed arm, more toned, stronger than last year. Much like how he was when chasing Sephiroth around the world. No, stronger! He was stronger than that time.

Cloud flails the long double edged blade over his head before lowering it, cutting before himself and with the help of undeveloped wind materia a shock wave emits from the edge of his weapon and blows an approaching officer into a nearby vehicle, smashing the side of the car in consequence. More approach, all no doubt expecting to take his life but their advance is interrupted with a booming command for all to pause. Parting from the squad dispatched against him is a massive hulk of a man who anyone with any knowledge of the executioners would know as Thanatos. The executioner stands six five with arms as large as his head and draws a double edged blade as long as his body. Maybe, this was not the best of ideas after all.

"Cloud!" Thanatos thunders but says nothing more that will distract him from the methodical advance towards him.

The distinct roar of the Fenrir catches Cloud's attention but not Thanatos as he appears unmoved by anything but tearing into Cloud. The motorcycle makes a crisp turn from around the block and darts towards Cloud in the middle of the road. It races pass Thanatos and slides on the back wheel as It turns to face their opponents with Kantana mounted on the beast of a machine.

"Get, ON!" The small woman barks with acid dripping from her words. Her actions has Thanatos start towards them both in charge. He is swifter than one would imagine as his proportioned mass seems to glide towards them almost with nothing but death behind his the force of his rampage.

Kantana slides herself off the front of the bike as graceful as cat, leaving Cloud to catch it as it tilts to the side while she sprints towards Thanatos. The last moment before they collide the small woman cleverly makes use of key materia and her speed amplifies dramatically giving her the opportunity to swing around to the back side of the juggernaut, make a quick cut to the tendons behind his knee with the Katana she hold so dearly and simultaneously deliver a force originating from highly experienced wind materia which is expressed from the palm of her hand that sends the man across the street with limbs flailing right pass Cloud as he rides towards the bold woman and sweeps her up in time before they could be captured. Like he said before, no one ever sees Kantana coming.

"_Love"_ Part 2 coming soon.

"What I'm trying to say... Is that I love you. And If tonight if you would let me only show you..."


End file.
